My Best Friends Sister
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: What if one day the girl of your dreams walks into your life? What if that girl of your dreams is your over protective best friends twin sister? Would you risk a friendship for a what if? AU, BD, slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello kids...I know don't throw things at me please...I know a new story WTF right? Well I have been busy and having a bit of writers block with my other stories and I have turned in to one of the writers that is my biggest pet peeve. Taking forever to update and not finishing what I have started. Sometimes when you have ideas that cloud your mind, you need to do this before you can get back into it and this is the case. This is my first attempt in writing such an AU story. Normally I add on or change stuff about the original but in this story I am changing almost everything. I think you will like it but I will be looking to see what you guys think as far as continuing it. I have most of the story outlined and I have been sitting on it for over a month thinking that I may just write and write and finish it then post it but I wanted to get opinions first. So help me out and take the time to give it a chance. Strictly BD of course...and totally written in first person which is such a switch for me. So without further a do...My Best Friends Sister. _

_*******_

_**My Best Friends Sister**_

**Chapter 1 Drawn In**

I walked through the parking lot up to school, I wasn't old enough to drive but my father had gotten me a 1956 Porsche speedster and I wasn't about to let it sit in my garage and collect dust. I was 15 years old and starting my second year at West Beverly High School and we weren't the new kids on the block anymore. I was a loner, not exactly belonging to any particular group. I had to grow up fast and didn't always hang out with the right crowd but I had a good head on my shoulders and I liked not involving myself strictly to one cliché. Not to sound conceited but I was _very_ popular with the girls and envied by the boys because of it. I came from money, lived in a hotel and had the freedom most teenagers dreamed about. With a father that worked and traveled almost constantly, a mother who accompanied him as well as traveled the world to find her meaning in life, I was left to fend for myself or sometimes chaperoned by only the house keeper.

I had gotten my schedule and headed to first period. I found my way around the school easily and had even run into some acquaintances from last year. Most of the kids in Beverly Hills, went to the same schools, camps, grew up belonging to the most prestigious Beach club or knew each other because their parents belonged to the same social group, so I felt like I knew everyone I would be going to school with anyway, there wasn't really the feeling of being the new kid or anything. In all honesty I just went through the motions anyway; maybe I should give AP classes a shot. The regular ones bore the shit out of me.

I entered my first period writing class and grabbed a seat near the back. My eyes scanned the room; I smirked at a blonde that sat a few seats ahead of me. She blushed and smiled back realizing she had just been caught staring at me. She was cute, decent face, nice body. Her name was Casey Adams, I kept my eyes on her as she giggled and leaned into her friend to whisper something in her ear. I had spent a month in France this past summer and every summer before, I had also lost my virginity to an older girl, she was 16 and her name was Babette. She was gorgeous, brown hair, big brown eyes, a rack I had only seen in nudie magazines and it had been all I could think about since. I wondered if Casey would let me get to 3rd base this year, she had let me kiss her last year and touch her chest, over the bra. Out of the corner of my eye my focus was brought to a shy looking brunette. She looked around nervously, gripping her notebook to her chest. She had the most amazing eyes. I stared at her intently, as my eyes moved down her petite frame. She looked innocent and sweet, and I sat up straight almost without even thinking about it. She was new, she had to be, I would have remembered this girl. Her amazingly big green eyes caught mine; she blushed and looked to her feet as she noticed the empty chair next to me. Then her eyes found mine again. I saw her look away quickly and walk to the empty seat. I couldn't help but stare at her and I didn't even realize I might have moved to borderline creepy if Casey hadn't moved in my eye line. Her fingers tapped my desk nervously and I looked up at her.

"Hey Dylan." She said softly.

"Hey Casey." I found my tone short. "How you doing?" I asked peaking around her noticing the shy pretty brunette looking at us. I knew she was listening, but she caught me and looked away pretending not too.

"I'm good…you look…good as usual. How was your summer?" I looked up at her smiling at me.

I nodded, "Good, spent half of it in Europe…it was cool." I answered truthfully. I glanced at the pretty brunette again; she was looking down at her notebook.

"Cool." She took a deep breath and smiled, "Well…I missed seeing you around…maybe we could hang out sometime…my parents are going out of town this weekend." She added.

This time I saw that pretty brunette look at me. Did I want to play the too cool card or the guy every girl wanted to be with? I simply nodded, "Yeah…I'll call you." I said without looking at her, playing it cool I had decided. My eyes were focused on that brunette's lips. I wondered if her parents were going to be home this weekend.

My focus on the girl of my dreams was again interrupted as Casey leaned down. She pushed her small B cups together as she leaned into me. "You could spend the night." She whispered. Not sure anyone heard her but by the look of my dream girl, she had definitely heard. She laughed or maybe it was a huff and shook her head with a smile. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I needed to talk to this girl, I had never felt this way. She flipped her long brown hair off her shoulder and continued doodling on what looked like a blank piece of paper. I was grateful Mr. Cooper came in as the bell rang. I didn't want pretty pouty lips to hear me accept or decline a possible date with Casey. After all, she looked to pure and sweet to be into sharing her boyfriends. I suddenly became aware that I cared what this girl thought of me. Here I was thankful for class to start so she didn't think I was going on a date or doing Casey and had I just said boyfriend? I didn't even know her name. What was happening to me?

As I questioned my sanity, I caught my name, "Dylan McKay?" Mr. Cooper was calling roll.

"Yeah." I answered and caught dream girl glance at me quickly. What the hell was about this girl that drew me into her? She was pretty, very pretty but I grew up in California, pretty girls were a dime a dozen. She didn't look easy or stuck up either. She definitely wasn't from L.A.

"Brenda Walsh?" Mr. Cooper called out.

"Here." She said softly. Brenda…my future wife's name was Brenda. I stared at her again, this time she caught me and gave me a sexy little smile. Oh that was it, she had honestly had me at hello. That smile made my dick twitch and the warmth it gave shot through me.

"Alright kids…quiet down. I am passing out this semester's syllabus and text books. We have a shipment coming in this week so there is only enough for half of you now." I saw Mr. Cooper hand me a book as he made his way around the classroom. "Share with your neighbor to your right, and hopefully everyone will have a book by the end of the week." He continued. I noticed Brenda didn't have one and some of the class had already started to partner up.

"You want to share?" I was shocked my voice came out confident considering how nervous I was to talk to this girl.

She licked her pink pouty little lips nervously and shrugged, "Sure."

I wanted to take her lips and lick them, Jesus Dylan settle down. My 15 year old hormones were raging. I simply smiled at her as she scooted her desk next to mine.

"I'm Dylan." I said with a crooked smile.

I saw her swallow hard, a small half smile appearing on her pretty little lips, "Brenda." We stared at each other longer than appropriate until Mr. Cooper began talking again. At that time she turned her attention to him.

"Welcome to creative writing…I'm Mr. Cooper and you have the privilege of looking at my ugly mug this semester. Look at your partner, this will be your partner for the whole semester, you will get to know each other, trust each other, edit eachothers writing…you will be god damn bff's with this person." Some of the class snickered and some sighed loudly clearly not excited about the pair up. I however was ecstatic. I looked at Brenda, the rose of her blush hitting her cheeks again. She smirked not looking up from her notebook and I felt a sudden smug grin cross my face. Maybe she was happy about our pair up too?

"For your first assignment, you will take the next." Mr. Cooper paused glancing at the clock," Fifteen minutes to write a short paragraph about yourself. No more than 500 words is needed really. Keep it brief and detailed, it will show your new Bff" he put air quotes around it, "a little something about you and it will show me your writing style. Refer to page 101 for samples and I suggest you get started." My eyes found hers again and she looked away quickly.

"A writing assignment on the first day." She mumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah…that's good old West Bev for you." I sounded like an idiot. Usually I had no trouble talking to girls; I had been a player, a god at this school. I had had my first kiss with my 15 year old babysitter when I was 12. What the fuck was it about this girl that made me sound like a dumb ass? It made me nervous. Without looking at her again I began writing, basic stuff about myself really. I tried to make myself sound cool. I talked mostly about surfing, my real passion in life…besides the constant partying I did regularly and the girls I tried to hook up with. I didn't want this girl to know anything in truth about me. She was not that kind of girl, I could just tell. That made me sad, but then you never know. Sometimes you have to watch out for those quiet girls. With Brenda it wasn't about how fast I could get into her pants, it was her.

The fifteen minutes had come and gone quickly. We hadn't done too much talking since she was concentrating on her writing. I snuck a couple side glances at her. She nervously taped her pen to those pretty pouty lips and I felt the hardness in my pants come full force. Thank god I was wearing baggy pants. I shook my head with a sigh at how lame I was. Her attention turned toward me quickly, "Are you ok?" she asked sincerely.

I shrugged coolly, "Oh yeah…you?"

She smiled, "Yeah." Then she laughed. I wasn't sure if she was laughing at me, or what but at that moment I didn't care. It was the most amazing sound and contagious as I laughed as well. I wanted this girl there was no doubt about it.

"Alright times up." Mr. Cooper said as he walked up and down the aisles. "Now pass it to your partner and have them read it."

She hesitated and slid her paper toward me and I did the same. Our fingers grazed each other and I felt her soft smooth skin touch mine. It took everything I had not to take her hand in mine, as the feeling of electricity grazed through me. As she began reading my paper, I decided to do the same. I read through her paragraph. She described her recent move to Los Angele's from Minnesota. She explained her father had been transferred here for work and a bit about her family. She had a twin brother and she was the same age as me. She explained how surreal it was moving to Beverly hills from such a place as Minneapolis and how the culture shock was hitting her. She also went into how hard it was starting a new school, in a new city knowing no one. I then wondered what she thought of me. I looked up at watched her read through my paragraph. She gently played with the end of her chestnut hair, playfully wrapping it around her finger. This gesture on any other girl probably would have made me roll my eyes but when Brenda did it, I just thought about touching it.

"Wow." She whispered. I curiously leaned into her.

"What?" I asked then her fragrance hit me. She had an interesting smell of cucumbers and melon. It smelled clean and fruity without overpowering my senses.

"You go to Europe ever summer?" she asked surprised.

I nodded with a small shrug, "Yeah…my dad does some business there and my mom loves it."

"Wow that's…that's so cool." Nice I impressed her.

"My family vacations consisted of Lake trips…soooo not the same thing." she said sarcastically.

I laughed a little and she looked into my eyes when she talked to me, I was in heaven being this close and had instantly decided first period was going to be my favorite part of the day. I wondered if she would be in any other of my classes.

"I always wanted to go to Paris." she whispered dreamily.

"Paris is great." I continued to look a dream girl, pouty pretty lips, whatever other nickname I had made up for her in my mind.

"Is it romantic?" she asked shyly, she lowered her chin as if she was embarrassed. I didn't know why the hell I did what I did next but it was like my hands were not attached to my body.

I lifted my fingers to her chin and gently lifted it so she would look at me. "Yes…it would be more romantic if there was someone as pretty as you there with me." Did I just fucking say that out loud, this girl is going to think I am such a loser. I dropped my fingers from her chin and ran them through my hair nervously.

She giggled a little and I looked at her. It was hard not to smile at her. "Well…maybe someday you'll have to bring me." she said quietly with that sexy little smile that made my pants tight again. Was she flirting with me? Oh yes this morning just got even better.

I smirked at her and nodded, I gave her a cool shrug, "Sure…come on let's go." I only half joked.

She smiled wider, "Now?" she joked.

"Sure…why not?"

"Hmm let's see, ditch the first week of school and go to Europe with a guy I don't know…sadly that's tempting." the cap of her pen made its way onto her lips again.

"Oh come on." I smirked, "Even Mr. Cooper said we are BFF's" I put air quotes around it. "You have my paragraph in front of you, see you know me."

Brenda just laughed, she didn't even know how serious I was. I would take her in an instant anywhere she wanted to go.

The damn bell rang and I wanted to throw something at it. "Leave your papers on my desk." Mr. Cooper called out as the class started getting up and making their way to the door.

Brenda and I were slower as we took our time getting our things together. "So…it was nice to meet you Dylan." she said looking into me.

"Likewise." I gave her my half smile I knew made girls blush. I watched her get up and I hurried to walk with her, "Oh and Brenda." she turned clutching her notebook to her chest tightly. I leaned in close to her and brought my lips to her ear "I wasn't kidding…I'd take you there right now if I could." I whispered. I leaned out and saw the shocked look on her face. "see you around." I called out as I made my way out of the classroom and down the hall. I knew she was watching me but the cocky attitude was me and I couldn't help myself. I walked to my locker and my next class with the goofiest grin on my face.

The morning went by fast and I hadn't seen Brenda in any more of my classes so far. It was lunch time and I grabbed my brown bagged lunch that Isabel made for me and my book and headed toward the stairs where I always ate. It was quiet and private, I was able to read and not have to listen of the trivial gossip mill of West Beverly that was uninteresting to me. When I got there my usual spot was occupied. Great, so much for privacy. I walked down a few steps and sat down, leaning against the railing.

The guy looked up from the Blaze newspaper and gave me a nod. "Hey…what's up?" he said confidently. "I'm Brandon."

I looked at him and nodded, "Brandon huh…new?" I knew he was but he seemed nice enough.

He shyly smiled and looked down, "That obvious huh?" he laughed at little at himself.

I shrugged not wanting to tell him the truth, the truth was he stuck out like a shiny new penny and I had been around most of these people long enough to know the difference. "So where you from Brandon…?" I didn't think he told me his last name.

"Walsh…Brandon Walsh." he repeated, "Ummm I moved here from the mid west."

I just looked at him not sure what exactly he wanted but I nodded to be polite. "Big difference…the mid west and California…don't see much water in the mid west."

"Lot's of lakes…no ocean."

"My sympathies." I couldn't even imagine living anywhere without the beach close by. Visiting was one thing but living, no way. The kid looked at me and weirdly there was something honest in his eyes. I began to get up, "what do you have next period? I asked interested.

"Gym…you?" he asked shyly.

"Art." I started heading down the stairs, "Come on." I simply stated without turning around.

"Where are we going?" he asked from behind me.

"Field trip." I responded. I was going to take this new kid to paradise.

"What about school?" he caught up with me quickly.

"I'll have you back before gym is over." I stopped at my car in the parking lot. He admired it as his eyes widened.

"This…this is your car?" he said surprised.

I nodded, "She is a beauty right?" I glided my hand across the door.

He sighed, "Ah…yeah, she is unbelievable…but…how old are you?"

"15." I put my foot on the door and jumped in without opening it.

"And you drive…without a license?" the guy asked looking a bit nervous.

I laughed, "What are you the cops? Come on."

He hesitated and opened the passenger door getting in. "What the hell right?" he smiled.

I smirked back as I peeled out of the parking lot and headed toward Malibu.

_So what are you guys thinking? Weird because of the first person? This story wont always be when they are so young. It will hop around with different things going on during high school. I have to warn you, this is AU, so it will be different than the actual show, I may borrow things such as the way Brandon and Dylan met but overall it will be different. It will go back and forth from Dylan to Brenda's POV regarding each other, I may throw in an outsider point of view as well just to get some opinions in there from the outside but overall I will keep with this theme. This story is strictly BD, there may be mentions of other couples but it will be mostly about BD and how they met, the feelings and want they have for one another and it will eventually take us into the present. Also Dylan in this chapter has not put two and two together about Brandon and Brenda even though he knows their last names. _

_I hope you will stick with me and read on. I haven't forgotten my other fics in fact I am working on Love letters and Speak Now. LTC and LF are put on hiatus for a little while until I can finish the others so I can devote more time to my ongoing series. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Love you !!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I Think I Just Died**

I freaking love California. Did I say that already? The weather, the clothes, the palm trees, the beach. We had officially lived in L.A. for just about two weeks and I never wanted to leave. Beverly Hills made Minneapolis look like hell. Don't get me wrong I was protective over my home town but this…place was something from a TV show. I still felt a bit out of my element though. My new friends, Kelly and Donna were filthy rich and hanging out with them even for 2 seconds reminding me how much I didn't fit in. Their clothes were amazing and they had the money to buy whatever they wanted. It was unnerving really, but they were nice and we had a couple classes together. Kelly the sort of leader of the small clique I had affiliated with was beautiful, blond and very popular. She had befriended me right away and began filling me in about who everybody who was anybody was at school. One of the first people she had something to say about was no other than my secret crush, Dylan McKay…Mr. Sex appeal I called him in my head. She went on and on about him, how rich he was, how popular he was, how much of a loner he was. She mentioned that there was a rumor going around about him and some French girl. He supposedly knocked her up and she added he had more conquests than someone double our age. She talked about him with a bit of bitterness too. She didn't exactly say it out loud but I imagined she had tried to sink her claws into him but he had rejected her. She fixed it though by playing it off saying she would never have been serious with a player such as McKay anyway. This news about my crush made me sad. I had creative writing and health with Dylan and he continued to eye fuck the shit out me and flirt with me shamelessly since I had met him a couple weeks ago. Dylan was not like anyone I had ever met before, he was the same age as me but there was a maturity and confidence about him that you didn't see much with boys our age. He was cocky but not in a way that put you off, he had more of a sure of himself kind of attitude that I personally found it incredibly sexy. He screamed sex appeal. He was average in height and thin, he had amazing expressive dark eyes. His hair was always done perfectly yet screamed he didn't try hard, he had that James Dean look down pat. He had a perfect jaw, a painfully perfect structured face, a perfect nose and the sexiest side burns I had ever seen. He wore simple clothes, white t-shirts and jeans mostly, sometimes he would sport those baggy surfer boy pants that always had fun prints on them. Other times he wore neat casual button downs, un-tucked with a few buttons undone to show off the white t-shirt underneath. He was a god, a sex god. His looks, his voice, his half smile made my vagina tingle and my stomach flip. Hearing he was popular with the girls from Kelly wasn't a surprise, I personally had only had one boyfriend in my life and I had never gone all the way. But one night alone with Dylan McKay I was sure my pants would be around my ankles without him even having to ask twice. It wouldn't even matter if he never talked to me again. Being sexed up by Dylan McKay actually invaded my dreams. I felt like a slut when I was anything but and I was sure if the situation was actually presented before me I may chicken out, but that's what fantasy's were about, right?

It was Friday and my second favorite part of the day was about to happen. I had Health 7th period and Mr. Sex sat by me. The amazing thing was in this class we didn't have desks, it was set up with tables so he was so close to me I could smell him. I had never had a crush like this, a lusting need for someone like Dylan in which he probably flirted with me just to humor me. I was most definitely not his type. I pictured blonde bombshells, with body's like super models. Not girls like me, plain and ordinary. With nothing special clothes, boring brown hair and really no experience in the dating world to set me apart of the whores he probably normally dated. I made my way to class and as I walked in I saw Mr. Sex at our table…_our_, I sighed. Dylan McKay was only a fantasy to me, even if I had the chance to be with him or hang out with him I was sure he was the love them and leave them type and he would ultimately probably just break my heart in so many pieces I wouldn't be able to put it together again. He looked up from his book and caught my eyes looking at him. He smiled and motioned his head to the seat next to him, _my seat_. Jesus I think I just died. That smile must have women taking their clothes off in an instant. I walked over with some confidence in my step and slid into the seat.

"Hey beautiful…I missed you." he said with that smile as he leaned into the table holding his head up with his palm and elbow.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." I said with a playful roll of my eyes.

He laughed, "Maybe." I looked at him and hoped he didn't see the sadness that appeared on my face. He leaned in close to my ear and his warm breath and masculine scent caused my breath to hitch. "But I only mean it when I say it to you." he whispered. _Oh Fuck, I need to change my panties_. This guy was beyond smooth.

I laughed more uncomfortably than flattered, he was such a liar, "I just saw you 1st period." He smiled shyly and looked at the table, he was so cute, "But…you do know how to flatter the ladies." I joked.

The look he gave me was one that confused me, he looked like I had stolen his puppy or something. Was my joke not humorous? He looked so serious. "What does that mean?" he asked quietly.

"What does what mean?"

"You said I know how to flatter the ladies…what did you mean?" he kept that serious look and his eyebrows furrowed. It took everything I had not to run my fingertips across it to smooth it out.

"Don't think I haven't heard about you." He looked down sadly and bit down on his lip and it looked like it was hard. Without thinking my fingers were on his lips as I gently pushed it from in between his teeth.

He looked at me with lust in his eyes, "Don't do that…you'll cut it you were biting so hard." My eyes stayed on his lips.

He took a deep breath looking to the front of the classroom; it was obviously done to break the tension between us. "So what did you hear about me? It probably wasn't all true." He looked back at me and smiled.

I shrugged, "Just that you are kind of a player…you have tons of girlfriends but you have never had a serious relationship, you drive a Porsche, you live in a hotel, you are trouble and…never mind." I looked down at my notebook and started doodling.

"Oh come on…you have to tell me now. You cant just lead in like that and then say never mind."

"I don't want you to be mad at me." I said seriously.

"Oh come on…I never get mad." He smiled.

I stared at him trying to determine if I could actually tell him, I wanted to know, "Ok I'll tell you…on one condition."

He shrugged, "Ok, What's the condition?"

"I'll tell you…but you have to promise not to get mad and you have to tell me something true that no one else knows about you…and you have to tell me which of those rumors are true and which are not."

He smiled again, "That sounds like more than one condition." His smile honestly made me melt.

"That's the deal…take it or leave it." I said playfully.

"Alright…well…I do have a Porsche, I don't have _a_ girlfriend which would mean I don't have many either. Nope I have never had a serious relationship, I do live in a hotel and about me being trouble…maybe misunderstood is a better word." He winked at me.

"About you being a player?" I added, he seemed to skip over that one.

He shrugged, "I don't purposely hurt girls, I think I just haven't found one worth the effort…until now maybe." His smile faded as he looked deeply into my eyes. I cleared my throat and looked down. "Something that no one knows about me?" He thought about it and looked toward the ceiling; it didn't take long as he leaned into me. This time he didn't lean close to my ear but stayed inches from my face. I swallowed hard and held still, "I love poetry…I love reading it, I love writing it. No one knows that about me not even my parents."

Jesus I was in love. "That's cool." I tried to act nonchalant even though I had just fallen in love with him. "I love poetry too…Browning…Keats…Byron…Shakespeare, it's all really romantic."

He stared at me and for a second I could have sworn he could see right through me, in that moment I was sure he knew I wanted him, he knew I loved him, he knew everything, "Will you marry me?" he asked seriously.

I laughed out loud, "You are too much." I shook my head.

He laughed too, " I think I just met my soul mate…you just named all the poets that are my favorite." He said playfully.

I didn't know what to say, I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm every guys dream." I joked.

"I'll say." He murmured so quietly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear. "So…the never mind comment…you can tell me now."

"I heard you got a girl pregnant in France…is that true?" I asked shyly, I couldn't believe I was actually telling him the rumor going around school about him.

He laughed so loud other classmates looked back at us, "Are you serious? Oh man that's funny."

I smiled, "Well at least you aren't mad?" I said with a smile.

"Mad…that's too ridiculous to be something that would make me mad."

"So it's untrue? There is no possible way?" I am not sure why I wanted to know but I wanted to know everything about him.

He shook his head, "No that's not true…at least I hope not." My face must have mirrored horrified because he set his hand on my knee and leaned into me, "I'm kidding." he whispered.

Our health teacher had walked in at that moment and I was kind of glad. Talking about sex with Dylan made me uncomfortable; he didn't have to tell me directly to know he had been there before. I could definitely dream about sex with Dylan but talking about it…not so much. It made me blush and suddenly I felt hot. I caught a few glances at him and he looked at me as well. He smiled that sexy smirk and looked down and began writing. After a moment he slowly slid the piece of paper my way.

_Did those things you heard about me scare you?_

I smiled and wrote back.

_No…why? _I slid it back to him.

_No reason, I just wouldn't want you to be._

_Why? _Hey I was brave today why stop now?

He smiled without looking at me as he wrote, _maybe I shared enough of my secrets with you today. I mean what would we talk about Monday? _He quietly chuckled.

_So it's a secret is it?_

_Maybe_

_No hint? I get nothing huh?_

_Let's just say I wouldn't want you to be turned off by me and leave it at that. _

Hmmm was it possible that Mr. Sexy liked me? No way, he could have any girl he wanted. He was a player and he liked playing games.

We spent the remainder of the class writing notes, chit chat mostly, I had no freaking idea about what the lecture was about. I was only paying attention to my future husband. I sighed dreamily as I recited my new name in my mind…Mrs. Dylan Mckay…Brenda McKay…I loved it. It fit prefect. I was giddy to the extreme. The bell rang letting us out of our last class and I lingered and walked with Dylan into the hallway.

"So…any fun plans this weekend?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing too crazy…going to help a friend work on his car tomorrow…maybe a movie…you?"

I made a face remembering, "I have to baby-sit tomorrow night."

He gave me the sweetest smile I had seen from him yet, I wasn't sure that was even possible, "Sounds glamorous…lucky kid though."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Yeah totally glamorous." There was an uncomfortable silence between us, "So…I guess I'll see you Monday."

He nodded and stared at me, "Yeah Monday." He repeated.

I froze as he slowly leaned into me again, I was ready for his hot breath on my ear but I wasn't prepared for what really came. I almost fainted as his lips kissed the sensitive area below my ear. "It will be a long weekend." He whispered and just like that he walked away. _Oh fuck, he drove me crazy. Damn tease. _Whatever Dylan's motives were with me, at that moment in time I couldn't care less. I'd take whatever he gave me.

**_***_**

I was babysitting in four hours and I could not, would not survive the night with out Dirty Dancing. It was the movie that I always watched when I was bored and depressed. It was fall here in Beverly Hills and it was 92 degrees today. 92 fucking degrees, it was crazy to say the least. I had talked to one of my best friends in Minnesota the other day and they were having freezing rain. I would take the 92 degrees with gusto but in Minnesota in the late fall and Winter we hibernated and here there just wasn't going to be a season I could sulk and be depressed in. A season when it was ok to wear baggy clothes and have that extra scoop of ice cream, nope not in L.A., not in 92 degree weather, not in the city when it was bathing suit season year round. I needed dirty dancing like I needed air. After having to go to three different video stores to find it, I had my go to movie and I had gotten out of a potential double blind date from hell with Kelly's dweeb cousin. Two weeks in Beverly Hills and the only date I had even gotten close to go on was a blind date with Kelly's cousin that by the sounds of him, he had maybe never had a girl that was even a friend. He spent his days reading comic books and collecting bugs. Sorry Kelly…I don't like you that much.

I was exhausted and sweaty as I walked toward my house. Thank god the video stores were close by cause I decided to walk and I was sweating like a pig. All I wanted was to lay down and relax, preferably in nothing but my bra and underwear, until I had to be at the Ross's. I was wearing short jean shorts and a t-shirt and even that was too much clothes. It was miserable out. Could I be getting weather spoiled? Holy shit if my friends from home heard me now.

A I walked up the long driveway of our new Beverly Hills home I noticed my brother Brandon working on his car. He was wiping off a tool with a towel as depressing 90's rock blared from a near by radio.

I dramatically flung myself into the side of the car, "Where is winter already?" I whined.

"Who needs winter…this is great." Brandon said with a smile.

"I do…I need a season I can sulk and be depressed in." I repeated my earlier thought.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Don't tell me, you're babysitting tonight and every video store was out of Dirty Dancing?"

I smiled, my twin brother knew me too damn well, "You know I had to go to 3 different places to find it."

"You are so predictable Bren…you must have it memorized by now."

"Braaaaaandon…Steeeeeve." my mother called from the back door as she held up the cordless phone.

"Be right there." Brandon called out. He gave me one last smile.

"Whatever gets me through the night…isn't that what you always say?" I yelled behind him as he laughed and held up his hand in agreement as he disappeared into the kitchen.

I was about to head inside but at that moment I heard the sound of wheels roll across the concrete. It startled me and I jumped a little seeing a male quickly wheel himself out from under my brother's car. He smiled at me and brought both hands behind his head as his eyes slowly traveled up my body checking me out.

"That's what I always say." he said in his sexy ass voice that I recognized in an instant.

Holy Fuck, Mr. Sex at my fucking house. Sweet Jesus thank you.

"I…I didn't see you." I stuttered. God I was lame.

"I saw you." he said with a lift of his eyebrow. I was speechless, Brandon was Dylan's friend he was helping this weekend? Dylan and Brandon were friends? I might have just died and gone to heaven, well if it meant I was going to see more of this beautiful boy. He slowly got up wiping his hands on a dirty red rag as he smiled at me. He leaned against the car beside me. "I should have known." he said with a smile as he shook his head.

"What?" I barely heard him I was too busy looking at his chest in that fitted white t-shirt, all dirty and sweaty. Oh god, I shook my head slightly trying to get the mental picture of shirtless Dylan throwing me on the hood of Mondale.

"Brenda Walsh." he murmured still shaking his head, "Brandon Walsh…Minnesota…mid west, I cant believe I didn't put it together." he turned himself toward me and leaned his hip against the door and crossed his arms. "So you're Brandon's sister." there was those intense eyes.

I couldn't look away from them, I took a small breath and nodded, "Yeah…I'm Brandon's sister." it came out almost breathless as his eyes took me over.

He stared, that's all he did. There was no smile or sexy smirk, just his eyes, I wasn't sure what he was thinking at this moment but the silence was deafening. "I…I didn't know you two were friends." what the fuck Brenda stop stuttering.

He exhaled almost disappointed like, "Yeah…your brother…he's cool…one of the few guys at school I actually like, we clicked pretty fast and we get along well." He looked toward the house breaking the staring contest. "I don't have, many real friends, your brother had been a good influence on me." I thought it was a small joke because it was true, my brother was a boyscout and Dylan was well, a bad boy... but he didn't smile or laugh. Brandon had not opened up about his new found friendship with Dylan. He told me about Steve and another "unnamed" friend but didnt go into detail.

"So he got you to work on this piece of shit car huh?" I laughed trying to lighten the weirdness.

It worked cause he laughed, "Yeah…said his goal was to get it working in time to get his license this spring so I thought I would help him." he shrugged a shy little shrug and I melted again and no not from the heat.

We were quiet for a few moments and then he spoke. His voice was strained and low in tone, "Is this going to be weird for us?" _huh?_

"Weird? Why would it be weird?" I set my hand gently on his arm as he nervously played with the rag. My touch made him look at me.

"Bren." Brandon called out and I noticed Dylan lean away from me a bit as Brandon approached us. Brandon's eyes went back and forth between us, studying us.

"Yeah Brandon?" I knew my tone came out annoyed.

"Oh I see you met my friend Dylan." he said clutching the phone in his hand.

Dylan ran his hands through his hair nervously and took another step back, "Yeah…actually, Brenda and I have a couple classes together…I didn't realize you guys were brother and sister."

"Oh…cool." Brandon was acting weird and it irritated me.

"Did you need something?" I said short making it clear he had interrupted something.

"Oh yeah…Mrs. Ross called…I tried to put her on hold to get off with Steve but she said she had a call coming in she needed to take and to call her right back." he handed me the phone. Mrs. Ross was the women I was babysitting for tonight.

I nodded and took the phone from Brandon, "See you later Dylan." I said softly as I passed by him, my glance lingering a bit too long on him as I made my way to the house. His eyes followed me until I turned away from him but I could still feel them on me as I walked away. As I got to the back door, I turned to look at him one more time but he was looking at Brandon instead. Suddenly my brother tossed the rag into his face playfully and Dylan chuckled lightly. Boys are weird.

_Soooo a bit different from Isn't it Romantic isn't it? I am not sure if I was clear enough with Brandon and Dylan but something made them closer in the last 2 weeks and it will come out next chapter. I don't want to dwell or concentrate too much on the bromance but there is a reason for the title you know. Was I vague enough lol Thank you guys for taking a chance on this story even though the 1__st__person is probably weird. Its not as weird to write though which surprised me. I like the idea of getting into these characters heads which to you they may seem OOC and I am sorry for that but who knows right. Maybe they are and maybe they aren't. Anyway let me know what you thought of Brenda's POV. Next chapter this same weekend, Dylan's POV. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 What's Right?**_

I was pretty quiet as Brandon and I finished up with the car for the day. I knew he had noticed but I didn't explain and he didn't ask. I wasn't sure if I was happy about Brenda being Brandon's sister or disappointed, no I was more disappointed. I knew I had been crushing on Brenda for the past two weeks and I didn't crush on many girls. They really never made me try hard. They usually just threw themselves at me. I knew I was charming and smooth with girls but with Brenda it was different. I found myself more nervous around her and I watched what I said to her more. I flirted shamelessly with her and I never tried to hide it. She was different, she would innocently flirt back and blush when I did. It was incredibly cute and fucking sexy as hell. Getting into her pants would be work and I knew it, but it didn't matter. I didn't care about that. I mean don't get me wrong I am a perverted teenager full of hormones but with Brenda…if she made me wait a lifetime I would. That simple fact scared the shit out me. I wasn't good at relationships. The longest one I had had lasted the summer and it was strictly physical. Brenda being Brandon's sister added more pressure. I liked Brandon and I was telling the truth when I said that he was one of the few guys I actually liked, we got along well and not to sound like total bitch, I considered him to be my best friend. I was dickhead, selfish and moody. Brandon was nice and a good guy. He made me want to be better. He was straight edge but not judgmental. Even though I had only known him for a couple weeks, I knew he was the kind of guy I wanted around. I knew his friendship was good for me.

"What movie are we going to see tonight?" Brandon said without looking up from the toolbox.

I shrugged even though he wasn't looking, "It doesn't matter dude…they are playing Animal Crackers downtown.

"Oh that would be cool." Brandon said with a nod. "Should I invite Steve?"

"It doesn't matter." I wasn't all that fond of Steve Sanders but Brandon and him were friends and he didn't get on my nerves too much. Steve was a jock, the kind of guy I loathed. He was everything I wasn't. He was the type to flaunt his conquests and brag about them in the locker room. He was a spoiled rich kid that thought the world owed him something and that money bought everything. His mother was some washed up TV star who hadn't had a decent job since. She was wealthy from her show being in syndication and the fact Steve's father probably paid a butt load in child support. I had gotten used to ignoring his antics and really he wasn't that bad.

"How bout inviting that blonde that was all over you at lunch yesterday…maybe she has friends?" I looked up at Brandon and laughed seeing his goofy grin. My thoughts then went to Brenda. Could I invite her? I truly wasn't sure how Brandon would feel about me and Brenda. Was he overly protective? Would he think I wasn't good enough for her? I mean I wasn't but did he like me enough to look past my reputation and the things he knew about me? I thought I would feel him out a little.

"So…I cant believe Brenda is your sister." I continued to wipe the already clean tool in my hand looking down at it. He didn't say anything, that cant be good. I peaked up at him and saw him staring at me. "What?" I shrugged.

Brandon shook his head, "Nothing…you just threw me off a bit. Had you guys talked before today?"

"Well yeah…I have two classes with her, I sit next her in both." He eyed me, he wasn't ok with it. Fuck.

He sighed loudly, "Look Dylan…she isn't your type…I don't know what kind of ideas you got about my sister but believe me…she isn't your type." He moved around and placed some tools back in the toolbox not looking at me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" my tone was defensive and I heard it. He turned around and looked at me.

His tone matched mine instantly, "It means…she wont put out for you. She is very romantic and dreamy and sweet…she isn't the kind of girl you like."

I was offended, "Brandon…"

"No Dylan…trust me…she wont move on that easily…She's…she's a virgin." My eyes widened, well fuck I would hope so. We were 15 years old. I was a man whore but I knew I wasn't normal. I spent my summers in Europe, it didn't take much charm to woo an older girl into bed with you there. I had the charm and I looked older…plus I was American, it was almost too easy. The girls in school, let me feel them up, made out…but that was the extent of it. Only one girl had let me touch her shit before and she was a Junior.

"What kind of jerk do you think I am?"

Brandon eyes widened, "I didn't mean that dude. I am just saying she is innocent…what makes you think you are her type anyway? I mean…how do you know she would even like a guy like you?"

Because she eye fucks the shit out of me everyday, "A guy like me…?" I repeated in shock. "What kind of guy do you actually think I am Brandon?" I set down the tool and it made a loud noise as it hit the others in the box. He pissed me off. I mean I knew I wasn't good enough for his sister but I thought Brandon was my friend and hearing him think these things made me angry.

Brandon laughed, and I wasn't expecting it, "The kind of guy that hooks up with different girls every weekend. Dude I have known you for two weeks and I have personally seen you make out with 10 different girls. And that's the ones I actually saw. Last weekend at Tyler Kellerman's bonfire, you hooked up with Jessica and Megan. I mean don't get me wrong you're a legend and one of the luckiest guys I know when it comes to girls but I mean Dylan bro, I was there. You're a pimp man."

Fuck…he knew way to much about me. Of course he would think I wanted only one thing from Brenda. That's all I ever did around him. He was right, I had hooked up with 10 different girls in these two weeks. Mostly because they pursued me or I was bored. I wasn't good enough for her and she deserved someone that was as sweet as her. Sweet and dreamy wasn't in my vocabulary. Brenda was off limits, plain and simple. I didn't say anything else, his opinion about me was clear. I was like a hook up god to him but when it came to Brenda I would never be good enough.

I decided to drop the conversation. Brandon had ran to get us sodas and to grab the cordless again to call Steve and I turned around slowly toward the house feeling eyes on me. Brenda was staring down at me as she gabbed on the phone like the majority of girls our age did. I gave her a small smile as I stared back. It would be really fucking hard to stay away from her. She was honestly all I thought about. Our eyes stared intensely at each other.

"Brandon…I am on the phone…jerk." Brenda said loudly into the phone breaking our stare.

"Well get off…I need to use it." I heard Brandon yell from the house.

Brenda looked at me with a bit of embarrassment in her eyes, "Kelly…let me call you back…my dip shit brother needs to call one of his loser friends." she said and I couldn't help but laugh. Normally I saw this shy flirty side of Brenda but the little sister side that showed her age came out with Brandon and I found it equally as cute.

She hung up the phone and smiled at me. I smiled back as we stared at each other…this was not only going to be hard…this was going to be torture.

*******

Fuck…Fuck…Fuck, I cursed in my head. Brandon had invited Steve, who had run into Misty at the pit, he invited her, who had brought two friends, Casey and Michelle. Fine whatever who cares right? Wrong…as we were discussing the plans that afternoon playing Basketball. Kelly Taylor and Donna Martin had come over to see Brenda. Steve and Kelly used to date and he obviously isn't over it. In an attempt to make Kelly jealous he opened his big mouth inviting them. So yep…I was going to the movies with Casey and Brenda. Someone fucking kill me. I needed to stay away from her but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea either. That was my problem, I cared entirely too much about this girl. I cared what she thought of me. With Brenda I didn't want to be an asshole player that fucked anything in a skirt. I wanted to be the guy someone like Brenda would actually date. And I couldn't have her…and that made me want her more. The sad thing is I couldn't be mad at Brandon for not wanting me to pursue his sister. If she was my sister I wouldn't want her within 10 feet of me. The truth was Brandon was a good friend, some would even say he was my beat friend. He knew things about my family that no one else knew about. He had seen me at my lowest point to date and he was nice about it. He didn't fucking tell anyone about it either.

Shortly after meeting Brandon I had taken him out. We were going to go to a club, he had never been down Sunset before and even though it was far from my scene, I had a connection at the door and wanted to show him a little of the party scene here in L.A. Frank my connection was wasn't there and I knew without him, I would never get us in. We were underage and Brandon didn't have a fake ID. So instead I took Brandon back to the hotel. I told him Henry made the best fucking fries on the planet and since it was still early he didn't want to go home anyway. My mother was at a spiritual retreat in Sedona and my father had been doing business in New York. When we got back t the sweet, all seemed fine until Brandon and I heard some rather inappropriate sounds coming from my parents bedroom. At first I was horrified thinking that they had came back early and I was witnessing first hand my father fucking the shit out of my mother. I cringed and felt nauseous as Brandon laughed hysterically.

"_Uh let's get the hell out of here before I throw up." I said to to Brandon as he bent at the waist laughing his ass off._

"_God what is he doing to her?" Brandon laughed out._

"_Eww…I don't want to know…lets go." I walked quickly to the table by the front door and grabbed my keys._

"_Oh…Jack…oh jack…" the women panted._

"_Fuck…Jess…god damn." I heard my father groan._

_I froze, "who the fuck was Jess?"_

"_Jess isn't your mothers name?" Brandon naively asked._

"_Ah no." I looked toward the bedroom. "My mom's name is Iris." I looked back at Brandon and the smile quickly faded from his face as it dawned on him._

_I moved slowly toward the bedroom, "Come on Dylan…lets just get out of here." Brandon said nervously. I put my hand up as the noises went on and got louder as I approached the closed door of my parents bedroom. I slowly reached for the bedroom door, turning it quietly, pushing the door open. _

_There it was, "Jess" riding my father's cock like a mechanical bull. She looked at me and smirked. The sick thing is they both saw me and didn't stop. The slut bag wasn't embarrassed or anything. I wasn't gawking I froze in shock. After a second my father yelled a me to close the fucking door. I raged, I slammed the door shut as their groans and pants continued and got louder, sick fucks. Totally not phased that I, Jack's 15 year old son had just witnessed him cheating on my mother. _

_Brandon had stayed back by the front door. He stood silent as I walked to the liquor cabinet and took a bottle of Jack and rushed out of the suite. Brandon didn't say much that night. He just listened as I drowned myself in Jack, puked all over myself and cried my eyes out like a little bitch. There wasn't anyone that had seen that side of me. Yeah it made sense for a 15 year old kid to react to that way but I wasn't a normal kid. I had been alone practically my whole life. I hadn't spent any quality time with my dad since the last Dodger game he had taken me to when I was 6 years old. I was tough and everyone knew that. I had fallen apart that night and Brandon was there for me. He was good friend. I am not going to lie, there was a small part of me that thought Brandon would go to school the next day and tell everyone that the one and only bad ass McKay had broken down and wasn't a bad ass after all. Or I thought he would look at me different. Maybe he would have lost some respect for me, maybe he wouldn't think I was cool and a guy to look up to after all. But he didn't. Brandon was cool as hell with me. He let me cry like a baby, he let me get drunk as a skunk and then he stayed out all night with me, had gotten grounded because of it and still didn't judge me. I respected him as much as he respected me. And then after all was said and done. He told me he was there for me if I ever needed him and he never brought it up again. _

So here I fucking was, in love with his sister and going to a movie with her, him and Casey. Could the candid camera guys show up now? I mean this had to be a joke. I caught glances at Brenda as we waited in line for our tickets. Casey tried to hang on me like a cheat suit and I tried to ignore her like the bastard I was considering I had let her jack me off four days ago.

"Retch…do you see how Steve is hanging all over Misty. I mean she isn't even that pretty." Kelly said to Brenda.

"Kel…he's a loser." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"He's just doing that to make you jealous Kelly." Brandon said giving her a smile.

"You think?" she looked at him.

Brandon nodded, "Definitely look at him, he keeps making sure you're looking." Brandon said back to her. We all looked over at Steve. He caught us and tightened his hold around Misty's waist. We all laughed at the obvious.

"Well…then in that case." Kelly's arm intertwined with Brandon's, "You're my date then."

Brandon laughed as they walked up to the window.

I was staring at the ground with my hands in my pocket uncomfortable. I felt Brenda bump me gently with her hip, "Everything okay?"

I looked at her and took a deep breath, "Yeah…why?"

She crossed her arms, it was obvious she was feeling awkward too, "You are just so quiet."

I shrugged, not sure what exactly to say.

"Yo love birds…move up." Steve saved me as we both looked up toward the window that was now unoccupied.

Brenda smiled at me and moved to the window, I bought Brenda's ticket, don't know why it just felt like the right thing to do. I saw Brandon and Kelly still attached at the arm and I noticed Brenda was looking at them.

"Does that bother you?" I motioned with my head to them. "Brandon and Kelly?"

Brenda let out a laugh, "I know he has a crush on her…he wishes." he joked. "But no not really, should it?" she looked at me and I honestly didn't know the right answer.

"I guess that depends, are you guys real close?"

"Yeah she is probably my best friend these days, if…Kelly liked Brandon and they were happy together…no I wouldn't mind." She smiled at me and grabbed the popcorn and walked away.

I thought about it, she was right, if I could somehow prove that my feelings for Brenda were more than just a potential hook up maybe Brandon would just want exactly that. For us to be happy. I mean if I really felt about Brenda what I thought I did, it wouldn't matter how long I had to wait for Brandon to see that.

As we filed into the theater, Brenda sat next to me. Luckily Casey was at the opposite end. I saw her eyeing Brenda and me and I just hoped Brenda didn't notice. I looked down the aisle and made eye contact at Brandon. He was making eyes with Kelly listening to whatever she was blabbing about. Probably nothing important but he was doing a good job of being into it if she wasn't as he turned his attention to her again. Shortly after that the movie started I looked over at Brenda. She was intently looking at the screen. I looked at the curves of her face, the way her hair fell simply over her shoulder, she was amazing and I found myself staring at her. She must have realized because she looked over at me and gave me a shy smile. The feelings I had for her were so intense I didn't even know it was possible. I mean wasn't I too young to feel this way? Was it just because I couldn't have her? We both looked away from each other as Steve who was sitting on the other side of her asked to move the arm rest down.

During the movie the pull to hold her hand, stroke her arm just to touch her was almost unbearable. We decided to see some new action movie not Animal Crackers and I couldn't even tell anyone what this movie was about if someone had asked. I wondered if she felt it. I think she did she would nervously clench her hand every so often, rub her palm down her leg. It was like she was itching for it as I was. I glanced down and looked toward Brandon. Him and Kelly were holding hands surprisingly. They were both staring at the screen. I took a deep breath and moved my hand on the outside of my thigh. I looked down at Brenda's hand resting on her leg. I felt a huge lump in my throat as I tried to swallow it down a I slowly crept my fingers toward it. Slowly getting closer, inch by inch, finally I took it in mine. She looked at me with her big beautiful eyes and glanced down at our hands. She adjusted hers and intertwined them with mine. I lowered our clasped hands between us, not to broadcast it to the whole group. I caressed it with my thumb softly, it was smooth and warm and it felt good. I glanced at her again and she met my stare. I realized at that moment, our hands intertwined, felt perfect. It made me calm and comfortable…it made me whole and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do the right thing. Did I do what was right in my head...or my heart?

_So do you like it? What do you think is going to happen? Any of you have a crush like this or had one? Anyone feel this way about someone you couldn't have? Share your stories or just if you liked it. I appreciate all the reviews my stories get and you will never fully know how much I love them. I do have a hint though, I have been known to write back to the detailed reviews and I have even been know to give spoilers in them as well. I am just saying lol Review review review!_

_Next update should be Love Letters. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 You're Everything…I'm Nothing**_

He held my hand, he held my damn hand and I was mush. No words were spoken, just his warm hand in mine and the stolen glances we gave each other through out the movie. As the credits rolled he let go and suddenly I felt cold and empty. As we filed out of the movie theater Kelly hooked her arm with mine.

"Hmmm Bren…I was wondering…would you be angry or upset if…say if I were to…ask Brandon to or on a date or something?" she pussy footed around as she tried to get the words out. I looked behind me as I saw Dylan and Brandon walking together, far enough away from us they couldn't hear.

I just looked at her, Brandon would be pissed if I said anything other than it was fine. I knew he had a thing for Kelly. He never said anything, and truthfully I didn't think she was really his type. Brandon's past girlfriends, though there weren't many, were nothing like Kelly. But in the past couple weeks Kelly had come to my house a lot, whether we were studying or gossiping but every time I caught Brandon fixing his hair, changing his shirt three times before she would get there. It was bluntly obvious.

"No Kel…I wouldn't be upset. I'm sure he would like that." I said as confidently as possible without giving my brother away. I hoped that it wouldn't be weird, if for some reason it didn't work out I hoped Kelly and I would be able to continue to be friends. Even though we didn't have tons in common, I liked Kelly and we got along great. She was fun and popular and she befriended me quickly no questions asked. Her and Donna made my move here so much easier.

"You think he'll say yes?" Suddenly I saw a side of Kelly I didn't even know existed. She was unsure and her confidence dwindled. She looked at me with pleading eyes as if asking Brandon on a date took all the courage she could muster and if he denied her, it might brake her.

I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her, "I'm pretty positive he'll say yes."

She giggled and both of us looked behind us again and saw Brandon and Dylan staring at us. "Thanks Brenda." she whispered as the group came to a halt.

"Peach Pit?" Steve said attached to Misty. He was so obvious and sadly Kelly didn't give two shits about it besides the obviousness of it to begin with. She had not said anything about them or looked twice at them since then. The group agreed and decided who was riding with who. The only people that had their drivers license's was Kelly and Michelle, having early birthdays they were both sixteen then there was Mr. Sex that did not have his license to my understanding but drove his hot ass Porsche anyway.

We all started heading to the parking lot when I heard Brandon ask Dylan, "You coming McKay?" we all stopped and turned to see Dylan not following us.

"Ummm actually…I'm just going to head home. I am getting up at the butt crack of dawn tomorrow to head down to Baja."

"Baja? As in Mexico?" Brandon said with a smirk.

"The one and only man…there is killer swells coming in and I am not going to miss it." His enthusiasm about surfing was so fucking cute. I smirked at him like an idiot as he looked at me. His eyes were asking me something I wasn't sure about. I was about to open my mouth and fake a headache so I could ride with him when an annoying voice rang loud and clear in my head.

"You know Dylan…I told my mom I would be home after the movie, do you mind giving me a ride?"

NO! SLUNT! FUCKING WHORE! Thank god nobody could read my mind right now. Yes I said slunt. It was my new word, I made it up and thought of it after seeing the many Slut cunts that threw themselves at my Mr. Sex each and every day.

Dylan's eyes found mine briefly before turning his attention to Casey, "Shh…sure…Casey no problem." Dylan stuttered a bit.

She glanced at me with a fuck you bitch grin and I had to hold myself back from pouncing her ass. Oh no you didn't you slunty cunt slut…wait that defeated my new word…whatever…you wanna play bitch…game on.

"Actually…Dylan…you mind dropping me off too? I have this killer headache and the pit isn't going to help me at all." I saw out of the corner of my eye my brother take a step toward us but I didn't let my eyes leave Dylan's.

"Sure…I mean if its okay with Brandon and everything." there was no stuttering in that sure…take that bitch…wait why did Brandon have a say in who took me home?

I looked at my brother with a confused scowl and he nervously nodded, "Yeah…you okay Bren?"

"Oh yeah totally fine…I just know this headache and it will most likely get worse before getting better." I smiled at him still not getting the reason for his approval…he wasn't my fucking father even though at times I think he thought he was. Casey glared at me and I swear to god I heard that bitch hiss at me. Well Raaar…hiss...to you too slunt. I smiled my best innocent smile at her ass and walked over to MY Mr. Sex and hooked my arm with his. We started walking toward the Porsche leaving Casey trailing behind us.

"Shotgun!" that's right who's the bitch now? Dylan chuckled softly opening up the passenger side door, he leaned down giving me a perfect shot of his cute little ass and lifted the level pushing the passenger seat forward so Casey could climb in. Casey moved slowly and seductively past Dylan rubbing her push up bra'd small tits against Dylan's chest as she past. She slowly placed her hand on his waist holding on to him before lowering herself into the car. Of course Miss. Slunt couldn't resist lowering her hand in a slow half circle around Dylan's ass cheek. Dumb bitch. I saw Dylan's throat gulp as he looked at me. He knew I saw it and I wasn't sure at all what tonight meant, it probably didn't mean anything but I still could tell by his eyes the night wasn't over and tonight he was with me…maybe wishful thinking but I could tell Casey's advances on him in front of me wasn't sitting well with him. He gave me a small apologetic smile and pushed the seat back in place so I could sit down.

The drive from the movie theater was quiet. I stared down at my hands and I could have sworn I saw Dylan's hand move toward mine just to pull back after. It didn't help that Miss Slunt would lean forward every now and then and graze her fingers down Dylan's neck. I tried not to look. The only thing that was running through my mind, the moment of truth, who was Dylan going to drop off first? If it was me…he wanted me to get the hell out of the car so he could reciprocate Casey's advances. All the chemistry and connection I had felt tonight with him and all the times before would have been a waste-less feeling and Dylan was indeed what everyone said about him, a selfish asshole, man whore. Or if he dropped her off first, maybe he felt the same way I did. I swallowed hard realizing where we were as the rows of houses got more and more familiar. I felt my lip quiver as I realized Dylan was on my street. I looked out the side window not wanting him to see my tears as I reached blindly to the floor of the car grabbing my purse. I slowly brought it to my lap and clutched it close to me.

Fuck Dylan McKay and his charming panty dropping ways. I should have known better. Guys like him don't waste their time with girls like me. He could have anyone he wanted and he had a primed first class slut sitting behind us. She was so ready to go, the only thing she was missing was the panting and howls to prove to all the guys in the neighborhood the bitch was in heat. What could I give Dylan that he didn't have already or could get in an instant…nothing. I couldn't even give the physical things he was used to. I didn't know how too. I glanced quickly at Dylan but he kept his eyes on the road. He had no idea how much he affected me and no idea how heartbreaking it was that he was taking me home first. He was choosing her or whatever she intended to give him tonight that I couldn't. I know that it was dumb and minor but it mattered, it mattered to me. I was so carried away with my depressed head jargon that I hadn't realized where we were.

"Uh…Dylan…" I held up my hand up as we whizzed by my house. I didn't finish my sentence and he didn't look at me either. A few more curves and streets later he slowed down.

"Casey…remind me which house is yours again?"

She sighed loudly and I wondered if she was thinking the same things I had just thought of momentarily when she realized she was being dropped off first. "Third one on the left." she said quietly, her voice thick with sadness and cold as ice.

Dylan pulled over in front of her house and got out quickly, lifting his seat so she had room to exit. She didn't say anything to him but I thought I heard her mutter thanks quietly as she headed up her driveway. Dylan sat back down and finally met my eyes. He smiled shyly as our eyes did the talking. After several moments he looked up at Casey's house seeing she had made it inside and started on his way. He picked me! He really picked me and it was done purposely because he had passed my house. It wasn't because her house was closer or on the way to his own, he picked me because he wanted to. I couldn't help but smile as I played with my hands on my lap. We got back to my house pretty quickly and I was surprised when he pulled to the curb and set his car into park and turned off the ignition.

All of a sudden I was nervous, what did he expect from me and if I denied his advances would he still talk to me? Was I his next conquest because technically he had already had Casey? I stared down at my hands until I felt his warm fingers against me chin. He gently urged it upward so I was looking at him.

"I had fun tonight." he said quietly almost at a whisper.

I swallowed the nervous excess of saliva building in my mouth, "Me too."

He just stared at me and I stared back. His eyes shown dark and first they were filled with want and then there was something else to them. Uncertainty? He was thinking too hard so I did something I had never done in my life, I made the first move. I scooted closer so I was mere inches from his face. Our lips were so close I could feel his breath on them. His hand came to rest on my cheek. This was it, I was going to kiss Dylan McKay and there wasn't anything more I had ever wanted. At that moment I didn't care he was a man whore or that he was going to be my first real kiss and I was going to be his billionth. I didn't care that I was definitely too young to be thinking the things I was thinking about him. I wanted to experience everything with him. I wanted him to be my first everything and he already proved he was going to be my first love because the things I thought about with him were more than a crush. His thumb caressed my cheek softly as he tilted his head and moved a bit closer to me. My eyes closed voluntarily knowing everything that I wanted in this moment was about to happen. His breath was warm against my lips and I may have moaned slash sighed at the feeling of it. His hand gripped around my neck firmly, not hurting me but taking action. My eyes were still closed so I didn't know how close his lips were but I knew they were close. Finally I felt something warm and soft barely brush against my mouth. And then the sound of metal crashed against what I assumed was the street. We jumped apart faster than you would if you set your hand on a hot plate. Our attention moved to the back of the car as we saw a trash can resting on the ground and a cat scurry across the street.

I have always loved animals, we had had our share of pets off and on in my life but I had never wanted to hurt one until then. I wanted to grab that fucking cat by its scruff and throw it onto the 405 during rush hour. Yep I said it, I wanted that cat to pay for ruining this incredible moment I was having with my very own Mr. Sex and I wished desperately we could just return to the moment without further ado. But of course I was wrong. It was ruined. It was more than ruined.

"Bren…" he breathed, he had never called my Bren before and the only person who did so regularly was my brother. Kelly had said it a couple times but it was usually when she wanted something. I liked hearing it on his lips. I wanted him to whisper it to me as we made out or more. His voice was desperate and exhausted, "You should get inside."

No…no…nonononononono…damn it. He looked at me at that moment and he must have known what I was thinking.

"It's getting late…Brandon probably will be home soon…you should get inside." he said unlocking his stare from my own and looking into his lap. I heard his sigh and saw him bring his hands up to grip the steering wheel.

"But…" I couldn't say what was screaming in my head which was kiss me damn it, it was just a fucking cat. A cat I will happily throw into oncoming traffic if it meant your lips would be on mine again. Kiss me please. "Dylan…" I began.

And then he said things that I will never forget as long as I live. "Get in the house Brenda…I got things to do."

I stared dumbfounded at his beautiful face and the want in his eyes was gone. Now he just stared blankly at me waiting for me to get the fuck out of the car. Anger surged through me, "You mean people to do." I spat grabbing my purse roughly.

His hand gripped my arm, "What do you want from me? You're Brandon's little sister…"

I found myself huff out a laugh, "Little? Wow." My brother and I were the same age, we were twins for god sakes, he was a total of 4 fucking minutes older than me. "I don't want anything from you." I said coldly opening up the passenger door. I ripped my arm from his hold and even though his grip didn't hurt me the pull from it did. I held back the tears from flowing freely from my eyes as I slammed his precious fucking vintage sex on wheels car door and started storming up the front lawn. "Stupid mother fucker." I mumbled. I turned to find him in front of me not realizing in my childish storm off he had followed me.

"Bren…please wait." he begged.

"Fuck you." I yelled, "You're an asshole…little fucking sister my ass you prick."

He sighed and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Let me go." I cried as my tears freed from my eyes.

"Brenda please…let me explain." he continued to beg like a bitch.

I felt betrayed by my own tears as they flowed freely finally. I felt rejected and hurt. I felt like a worthless, not good enough piece of shit and I didn't want to listen to him explain anything. I pulled my hand back not wanting him to see me fall apart. He was probably wondering what the fuck I was doing and why I had reacted the way I was reacting. I had known him for 2 weeks…2 fucking weeks and I was acting like I had been with him for years and I had just caught him fucking my best friend. I shuttered involuntarily at the thought.

"It's not that I don't like…Bren…please…I'm not good for you, I'm not a relationship kind of guy, I can't give you what you want." he said in a rush as I walked away from him.

Oh…my…God…no…you…fucking…didn't. I stopped mid strive as I whirled around and caught his sad eyes. I did what I needed to do, to save myself from the ongoing embarrassment that this night would bring me for the rest of my life. I was an actress actually, a full fledged drama queen and I was going to use my acting skills to my fullest advantage. I laughed out loud and by his face he was shocked at my outburst. "You fucking think I want a relationship from you?" I laughed harder. "Oh Dylan…and here I thought you were a smart guy." I rested my hands on my hips and glared at him. "I wanted from you…what you wanted from me…a hook up…maybe some experience for the real thing." I shook my head, "Dylan…Dylan…honestly? Did you honestly think I would want to have a relationship with the schools biggest man whore? Did you honestly think I would degrade myself with the lies you would feed me day in and day out. You use those girls and they use you right back. They're there because you can give them what they want. A piece of something that makes them feel good for a little while and then they send you packing. Ever wonder why none of those girls ever want more from you? You don't do you? Because you think you're the one sending them packing…god you are so lame." His face showed hurt and pain and it felt good. It felt good to make him feel as shitty as I did. I should have just left it like that but no…I was a bitch that had to finish him off. I laughed at him again, "You're nothing Dylan…you're nothing but a good lay. No girl would take you seriously or want more from you. It makes me wonder about your relationships at home…something tells me your family might feel the same."

He clenched his fists tighter and I knew I hit a nerve. I knew nothing about Dylan's family life but the simple fact he drove around in a Porsche without having a license and lived in a hotel, he never had to answer to parents or call to check in that I saw. I doubt he had a curfew, it didn't take a genius to know he sought out the attention of these girls because he didn't get any anywhere else. I thought I saw the flicker of something in his eyes, tears? I didn't care. Yes I did, but I didn't stop to feel bad about it.

"It's fine Dylan…I may be Brandon's "little" sister…but I don't need to get what I want from you. If I want to make out or kiss or suck someone's dick I can…I don't need you to do that, there are plenty of guys out there that can help me in that department."

I don't know where that came from. I just wanted him to think I wanted him for one thing only. Obviously he wanted the same thing but couldn't because I wouldn't be so easy to hook up with and ditch. My brother was his friend and if he wanted to continue his friendship with him then he couldn't do that to me. Now it was all clear. Before Dylan McKay knew I was Brandon's sister, it was all about me. The looks, the flirting…all of it was to get into my pants. After he found out who I was, everything changed.

The anger that was in his eyes vanished and then it looked like I had punched him in the face. There was sadness and shock and something else, jealousy? Impossible…I wasn't going to hang around to look at him anymore because I wanted nothing more than to run to him and tell him I was lying. That I wanted every part of him, I wanted to tell him that he was the first person I thought about when I woke up and the last person I thought about when I went to sleep. I wanted to tell him his past with girls didn't matter as long as I was his and only his now. I wanted to kiss him and feel his body against mine, I wanted to make love to him like they did in the movies and whisper over and over that I loved him, I wanted to tell him everyday how important he was, how smart he was, how amazing he was. I wanted to make him see he was everything and I was the one that was nothing…but I couldn't.

I saw headlights moving slowly down my street and when the car became visible I knew it was Kelly's cherry red convertible BMW. I noticed Dylan who was standing there looking hurt and broken turn his head and notice the same thing. I brought my attention back to Dylan as he turned his head finding my eyes again. I knew if I stayed there and looked at him any longer he would see right through me. He would know I was lying to make myself feel better. To feel less rejected, less insignificant to him. I shook my head not wanting to say anything else. He moved a few steps toward me why I had no idea after the hurtful things I had said to him. Then he looked as Kelly's car make its way into the long driveway. He reached out slowly to stop me as I began to turn from him. He must have stopped because I never felt him pull me back or come into contact with me. The only thing I heard was a whisper or a breath, both maybe.

"Brenda...don't." he sounded broken and pleading. I didn't stop to see his face or to see Kelly or Brandon's reaction. I pushed my whole self into our front door opening it and slammed it behind me.

And that was the last time I had spoken to Dylan McKay.

_: ( I am sorry…you didn't think it was going to be so easy did you? It's only chapter 4 lol I'm sure you want to know what's going on in Dylan's head. Don't you? Well press that green button below and let me know what you're thinking so I can post it._

_Spoiler alert: Next chapter…we get some insight into what Dylan's thinking from his POV and it will bring you forward a bit. I think the last sentence to this chapter probably confuses the hell out of you or gives you some insight that we are moving forward in time. How much time? I guess you'll find out. Review let me know what you're thinking besides whether you love or hate it. Give me some feedback if you have time, I would love to know._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Protected and Cared For**_

Three months…three months and no Brenda. I hadn't talked to her in three God damn months and she still surrounded every other thought in my mind. She was still my writing partner and in my health class but we only said a few words to each when necessary and that was it. I hadn't gotten anywhere with her over these few months. No more taking her to Europe talk, marriage or any other flirting went on and I desperately craved it. She pretty much ignored me and I did as well. I should be angry with her, I should hate her actually. She said some fucked up things to me but I wasn't and I don't hate her at all. Not even close.

Let me be the first to say, the Dylan McKay that I knew I was wouldn't have given a shit that the girl he was hot for was a sister of his friend. I mean maybe I would have asked if he minded if I saw her, but it wouldn't have stopped me…believe me. There was something about Brenda and the feelings I had for her were intense. I was scared. I was scared things would get serious quickly and then I being an asshole would hurt her in some way. Ruin our relationship and ruin my friendship with Brandon. Brandon had become a brother to me. He knew something had happened between Brenda and I that night. He saw how upset she was but I didn't say anything and he never asked. I don't know if he ever asked Brenda but considering he still talked to me I assumed she hadn't told him either. That night after movies was one of the worst nights for me. I wanted so much to kiss her it physically hurt me. Then she went off on me. She was crying and yelling and laughing at me. I didn't fight back with her cause everything she was saying was true. Also I didn't want to hurt her and by the looks of it, it was exactly what I did. She said she wanted to hook up with me. Use me and that she wanted from me what I wanted which was just a hook up. That could not be farther from the truth. I wanted all of her, I wanted her to be mine, my girl…I wanted to walk her to class and sit with her at lunch. I wanted to feel like I could go up to her, swing my arm around her kiss her temple and hold her tight. I wanted to tell her I loved her and hold her. When she was ready I would show her how much I loved her physically and it would be amazing. I wanted to tell her I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world to have her and that she was everything to me. I wanted to tell her I was the one not worthy of her and never would be but I would spend eternity showing her. I would try to be everything she wanted me to be. These were the things I thought about. How fucked up was that? I had just turned sixteen...now that I had finally became legal to drive, and I thought about forever with this girl. See scared, do you blame me?

As time went on Brenda and I grew further apart as the gang grew closer. Brandon and Kelly had been dating this whole time. Shortly after the movies they had gone out a few times and were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't help but be jealous that Brandon was allowed to date Brenda's best friend and I wasn't allowed to date Brenda. Well I don't know if I wasn't allowed as much as didn't pursue it in fear of Brandon's big brother ways and the fact that I was scared shitless to fuck it up. Plus she didn't like me, that was the most important reason. She had told me to my face what she saw me as. A selfish asshole, man whore were her words. She didn't take me seriously just like everyone else. So as our group, which consisted of myself, Brandon, Steve, Kelly, Donna and Brenda, got closer, I kept my distance from the only one I wanted most to be with. We did all kinds of stuff as a group. We hung out, went to parties, the Walsh's cooked for us all the time, barbeque's, movie nights, even trips. Yep we all went to Palm Springs together and I still didn't let myself ever get any time alone with her. We ignored each other, it was pathetic. I would watch her like a pussy whipped little bitch and when she would glance my way, I would turn away. This was the game we played.

I could tell the anger dwindled after those first few months and that's why I was going to say something to her at Donna's party. Honestly it's the only reason I decided to go. Parties weren't my thing I was better one on one. It was December, it was Donna's 16th birthday. Her parents went to some medical convention in Houston and were spending Christmas there. Donna was suppose to meet up with them but talked her mother into letting her stay with Kelly claiming she had some huge group project due before Christmas break that she needed to be around for. I normally didn't keep up with the gossip or this kind of shit but since becoming friends with Brandon I had been in the loop a hell of a lot more. And whenever Brenda and her friends came up, I listened.

The night started off to be expected. The "A List" of West Beverly were there. Steve was passing out his famous mango margaritas and purple pleasure punch and everyone was drinking and having a good time. I stuck with beer and had snuck in a few shots of Jack to build up the nerve to talk to her. I watched her the whole night. She was wearing a tight ass black dress. It was short, hit mid thigh and long sleeve. She had her hair up in some loose messy pony tail thing and she looked sexy as hell. I was surprised Brandon being the protective big brother let her out of the house like that. I don't know what its like having a sister but if she was my girlfriend I wouldn't be happy about that dress unless she was attached to my arm all night long. I wasn't a controlling or possessive type of guy at all. Like at all but Brenda looked hot as hell and the dress should have been illegal. The thought of guys ogling her made me turn caveman I guess.

The party was coming along like any other party. Brandon and Kelly made out in the corner, Donna danced close to Seth Larson, a scum bag prick that made me look like a priest in the chick department. Little did he know he wasn't going to get any cause word around school was that Donna was a virgin and wanted to be that way until she got married. Everyone knew that so I assumed Seth wanted a challenge. Steve was giving the stink eye in the general direction of Brandon and Kelly. Brandon said that he had talked to Steve about dating Kelly and Steve said no big deal. I am done with her pass it to the homies now you hit it. His words not mine. But he definitely cared. Steve had Misty hanging on his nut sac like a jock strap and then there was Brenda. She was chatting it up with Tony mother fucking Miller. A senior that I hated and had a bad rep at West Beverly for de-virginizing lower classmates and telling all his jock strap friends about it in the locker room. I didn't like him talking to Brenda, me being madly in love with her aside, I knew Brandon wouldn't want his sister within 10 feet of him but he was busy getting laid apparently. So that left me, caveman Dylan watching from a safe distance making sure Tony's dick stayed in his pants.

I watched as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear. She would giggle and take girly sips of her margarita. She laughed at his jokes and batted her eyes at him and whatever bullshit lines he was feeding her was working. I tried to keep it together because Brenda hadn't talked to me since the movies and that had been over three months ago. I wanted to get her away from him and alone but I being an idiot fucked up. Brandon had asked me if it was cool if I kept an eye out on Brenda, we were all spending the night at Donna's so none of us had to be DD. He was going to sneak upstairs with Kelly and call it an early night. I agreed and did exactly that. Then Casey came over and stood in front of me.

"Hey Dylan." she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Hey Casey." I said back to her softly.

"How have you been…we haven't hung out in a long time."

She was right, since the movies I hadn't hooked up with Casey since or any other girl for that matter. I know I am pathetic. The things Brenda said about me being a man whore hit home and I wanted to be better for her. My intentions had gone unnoticed though.

"Yeah…I am good…you?" I looked at her briefly while I spoke to her but then would keep my eye on Brenda making sure she was still in sight.

Casey noticed as her attention caught where my eyes were, "You know Dylan…I have no idea what you see in Brenda Walsh…she wouldn't make you feel as good as I can."

I looked at her and took a deep breath, "It isn't like that Case…she is Brandon's sister and I am looking out for her. Tony is a douche bag and you of all people know that." she flinched as I reminded her she had been one of his victims.

"She'll be fine…he isn't that bad…he's definitely isn't you though." her eyes glimmered with lust as she moved closer to me. "Come on…I want to show you something."

She leaned up and kissed me. Her tongue shoved into my mouth as she pressed her breasts against my chest. It had been a long time since I had hooked up with anybody and I am afraid my dick did the decision making at that point. I kissed her back looking at her lustfully as she grabbed my hand pulling me toward the stairs. I took a quick glance at Brenda and she was dancing to a fast song with Donna and Tony was nowhere to be found. What the hell right? Brenda seemed fine and considering how long it had been since I had been with a girl, I doubted I would take long.

So let me tell you a little something about my fucking luck. So I go into one of the bedrooms with Casey. She is all over me, kissing me and touching me. It felt nice actually and before I know it my zipper is undone, my cock is out and her eager little mouth is wrapped around it. I had done a lot with Casey but this was new and it was amazing. She went to town on me as I gripped her hair through my fingers, rested my hand on her head as she moved in and out from me. When my eyes weren't rolling to the back of my head, I gently pushed her hair out of her face as I watched her suck my dick. She kept a steady pace and I knew I wasn't going to last long. She whispered to me let go and as the feeling built up in my balls I knew I was going to come undone. As she worked me over and the pressure built Brenda's face came into my mind as I unloaded into her mouth. It wasn't the first time I pictured her as I came, not the first time I envisioned her when I was with someone else either. Oh whatever, bite me. Not bad I must say, Casey was easy, dumb as rocks but the girl could give head, I would give her that.

Ok now some may say, dude Dylan, bad luck really? Well this was the kicker, I had been so good these past few months wanting to be a good guy that someone like Brenda would appreciate. I had secretly hoped my abstinence and lack of hook ups would eventually get back to her, and maybe it would have but as Casey finished, before I had finished, the bedroom door swung open with a drunken giggle and there stood Brenda. She stopped dead in her tracks. Michelle and Donna pissed themselves laughing at the uncompromising position they had caught us in, Brenda stood blank looking at me. Her eyes ran down and saw Casey on her knees still attached to my dick. She shook her head, with tears in her eyes and turned quickly leaving in a rush. I gently pushed Casey off of me and zipped up my pants as I chased behind her.

"Brenda." I called out, seeing her run through the party and get lost in the crowd. God I fucked up. This was the night I was suppose to tell her how I felt and I had just made it totally worse. She would never trust me or think anything other than what she thought about me already. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room. I didn't see her anywhere. She looked disgusted and utterly upset and there was a part of me that was relieved that maybe there was some jealousy there and it would mean maybe just maybe she felt the same about me. I heard giggling behind me as Casey and Michelle came down the stairs.

"Later Dylan." she said with a bitch ass smirk. She enjoyed the little show. She was happy Brenda had caught us and something told me maybe just maybe it wasn't an accident. I didn't have time to deal with her shit. My eyes swept the party again but she was no where. I saw Steve and Donna so I rushed over to them.

"Hey McKay…dude where have you been?" Steve slurred and handed me a shot. I took it back quickly and turned toward Donna.

"Have you seen Bren?" Donna looked at me like I had just killed her dog and shrugged. She was pissed at me I guess, again didn't have time for it. "You don't think she would leave do you?"

Donna shook her head, "Nah she is probably out back. She is sleeping here for sure, there is no way she would go home to Cindy and Jim without Brandon as drunk as she is."

Great Brenda was drunk. "Thanks Donna." I said as I weaved through the crowd to the backyard. I noticed her right away. She stood at the far side of the backyard looking out into the view of the city with her arms crossed in front of her. I stared at her as she wiped her tears from her cheeks quickly hoping no one caught it, but I did. I started to make my way over to her but stopped as Tony fucking Miller handed her a red cup and leaned into the railing and began talking to her. I didn't like crowds and the last thing I wanted was a scene. I knew that if I went and interrupted them I would have one, with Tony and with Brenda. If she was going to yell at me and take her anger at what she had seen out on me I didn't want the whole fucking school to know about it. So I stood back, keeping my distance and watched her. As long as she was in my sights, I knew she was safe from the date rapist.

The night carried on and Brenda looked wasted, she was barely standing and I had wondered just how much she had had to drink. Tony was all over her. Kissing down her neck, his man handler hands wrapped around her waist. I swallowed hard and looked away. I'll admit him touching her drove me fucking crazy and I thanked god I hadn't seen them kiss, like really kiss or I would have died. I looked around the back yard taking my eyes off of her and Tony, it hurt to much to look. I chuckled quietly as I saw couples hooking up in dark corners, people being pushed into the pool, some girl barfing in a near by bush. Donna's party was going into the books that was for sure. My eyes found the place in the yard where Brenda and Tony had been but they were gone.

Fuck was my exact thought. I saw how messed up Brenda was first hand and I knew her decision making was probably not up to par. Where did that dick wad take her? I walked fast pushing past people as I made my way inside. I looked around aimlessly and I couldn't see them anywhere. The crowd had definitely thinned out so it was easier to look around but I didn't see Tony anywhere and that was who I looked for. Tony was a big guy, beefy, a roided out meat head and he was easier to spot then someone as petite and small as Brenda. I walked over to Tony's jock friends and asked Kyle, the only one of those assholes that was cool if he had seen Brenda or Tony.

Kyle shrugged but Josh heard me and laughed, "Last I saw Tony, he had a Sophomore cutie brunette draped over his shoulder and he was heading upstairs…lucky bastard." Josh held his shot up to the rest of the group, "To the poor brunette…we'll all hear about her pussy soon enough." and like that he took back the shot.

Fuck that…fuck that piece of shit as I ran up those fucking stairs faster than I had ever ran in my life. I took them two, three at a time until I was there. Donna's house was huge, it had to be 8 bedrooms and that's what I did. I walked from door to door twisting the locked knobs as I went down the hallway. I listened as best I could over the music from downstairs because all of them were locked or empty. My temper was flaring and my anxiety was in full force. For one, I didn't want Tony's dick anywhere near my Brenda…two, my selfish ass self wanted to be there first even though she didn't belong to me. Three…Brenda was in no shape to be doing anything with anyone and Tony was a prick to take advantage of her like that. Call me a jealous caveman, call me a selfish asshole, call me a fucking hypocrite because hours ago I was getting head, call me the worlds biggest cock blocker known to man but there was no way that was happening. Brenda was better than me, shit she was better than all these assholes and Brandon trusted me to look out for his sister. Finally my luck changed, as the music downstairs quieted before the next song came on and I heard that asshole.

"Fuck Brenda…you're so hot." he said to her from inside the bedroom I was standing next to. I banged on it hard.

"Go away…this room is taken." he called out. I knocked harder, opened palmed, annoyingly over and over and over.

"What the fuck?" he screamed and I heard Brenda moan. My heart tightened in my chest and that was all it took for me to forcefully throw my shoulder into the door as it swung open.

Then I saw something that made my face turn red and if I was a cartoon I am sure steam and smoke would be shooting out of my ears. Brenda was on her back on the bed, eyes closed, past the fuck out, dress up around her waist, panties off and Tony the date rapist Miller on top of her in between her legs. I thanked every higher power that he had his shit still in his pants.

I moved quickly and grabbed Tony by his shirt and threw him against the door. "What the fuck Miller? You into fucking unconscious girls now?" I gripped his shirt in my hands tightly and threw him against the wall again.

"What…she was into it?" he said with a smirk and that's all it took for my sliver of sanity to disappear as I brought my fist back giving it momentum and punched him in the face. By this time the commotion I made had caused a small gathering outside the bedroom door and Steve was there. I motioned for him and Kyle to take Tony the fuck out of there as I rushed over to Brenda throwing a blanket over her so no one would see her exposed like that. She moaned painfully and moved to her side. She was more than drunk, she was incoherent.

"What the fuck did you give her?" I yelled at Tony. I thought about the red cup he had given her and the date rape drug came to mind. None of the girls that were gathered there were friends with Brenda, I didn't know where Kelly or Brandon was and truthfully I was happy the commotion didn't bring him there. Steve pulled Tony by the collar of his shirt away and the group dwindled. I closed the door behind them and locked it. There was no way I was going to have her in there alone, so exposed as she was. I sat next to her on the bed and sighed out loud. My hand found my face as I rubbed at it and tried to calm my adrenaline down. I looked down at her and shook my head, my fingers gently pushed her hair out of her face. She looked so sweet and relaxed and little did she know what had almost happened to her. I blamed myself, for losing her for those few minutes, for not stopping her from talking to Tony at all. For going off with Casey and getting her so upset that she went off by herself and Tony had found her there. I moved myself down the bed on my side as I lay next to her and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Bren." I whispered setting my hand on her cheek softly.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at me. She was wasted, and even with all the drama that had happened I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hey there." she slurred as she closed her eyes again. "Am I dreamin…or…am I in beeeeeed with Dylan McKay?" she laughed.

I chuckled and shook my head, she was so gone, "I think I'm the one that's dreaming." I muttered as I gently played with her hair. It had fallen out of the messy pony tail thing and lay down her back and over her shoulder.

"Mmmm you." she opened her eyes slowly like they were the heaviest thing in the world before they closed again, "You…smell good."

I laughed, "You do too." I shook my head, this was epic to me and she had nothing to worry about I would never take advantage of her but hearing this wasted side of her, truth and raw, was incredible. Plus this was the first time she had said anything to me in months. I missed it…I missed her. Ok fine, maybe it took Brenda being drunk and drugged out of her mind to talk to me but I didn't care.

"Do you always…mell this goo?" her voice was high and un-Brenda like as she forced the words out. I was about to answer her by saying some dumb ass joke she probably wouldn't remember anyway but she spoke again, "Of course you do…Mr. Sex…you all…sexy…smelling…panty dropping…"

Huh? What the hell was she talking about. Sexy…smelling…panty dropping…damn it, I wanted to know. This kept getting better and better.

"Uhhh…thanks…I think?" I smirked at her and her eyes opened again. She barely had proper motor functions and all of a sudden the blankets were gone and she was close to me. She leaned in and kissed me and my eyes must have bugged out of my head. Oh god…this was not how I wanted our first kiss to be. Stop it Dylan…you're not a douche bag…right now you are being just like the date rapist. Those were the things that ran in my mind as I kissed her back. She tasted incredible, oddly enough, she was sweet, I could taste the slight hint of tequila and mango as our tongues slowly moved together. Her hand found my bulge and I pushed her away instantly and closed my eyes. "Brenda…" I breathed out.

She looked at me with those hurt eyes again, I wasn't rejecting her, she had to know that. I couldn't take advantage of her like this. I liked her too much, I fucking loved her too much. I was selfish too because if I was ever lucky enough in a bed with Brenda, I wanted her to have me, all of me and only me. I wanted her to say my name in passion and I wanted her to remember it damn it.

She nodded quickly, "Oh…right…I…geeeet it…Casey…your dick…don't want me." she mumbled out.

I sighed out frustrated and mad at Tony for getting Brenda like this, my hands went to cup her face, "No…I want you…more than you even know. But not like this…not with you like this." I didn't know what she was going to remember but I hoped some of this would stick. Her facial expression changed and I stared at her trying to read her.

Then I knew, "sick...Uh" Oh fuck she was going to be sick. I picked her up bridal style and fled to the attached bathroom in the bedroom. I tried not to look down considering she was still not decent from the waist down. You have no fucking idea how hard that fucking was. I lowered her to the ground, pulled her hair from her face as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She puked her brains out, thank god it was mostly alcohol and hopefully that pill. Or any traces left from it. She groaned resting her head on the seat as I held her hair back and rubbed her back. I didn't mind, the puke was nasty but it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. I knew I wasn't the right person that should be in there with her definitely not the best person, her lack of undergarments proved that off the bat. But I wanted to be. I wanted to take care of her, I needed her to be okay. I honestly didn't want anyone else to see her like this except maybe her friends and I wasn't going to leave her to find them either. I had hoped after everything I had done to her she wouldn't be mad at me and I hoped she would know everything about her would be kept a secret. Anything I saw, everything she well tried to say, would never leave this room.

She began coughing as she began to throw up again. Her eyes were teary and I felt bad for her, she didn't deserve this. "Uhhhh I'm…dying." she moaned out.

I shook my head, "No you're not…you'll be fine…"

Hours had past and she hadn't thrown up since the last time. She didn't look comfortable, she was curled up in a fetal position on the bathroom floor with her head in my lap. I had thrown a towel around her waist so I wasn't tempted to sneak a peak. Oh shut up and leave me alone, I was in love with her and a 16 year old boy for God sakes…don't judge me.

She stretched a bit and opened her eyes, her eyes widened as she saw me. She sat up quickly, "What the fuck?" she said loudly and then grabbed her head.

I got up and held out my hand, "Come on, let me get you back to bed."

Her eyes still looked glassy and I wasn't sure if she was still messed up. She hesitated and took my hand only for a moment as she got to her feet. She looked at me and pulled back her hand abruptly, "Where's Casey?" she said with venom in her voice. Alright guess I wasn't getting out of that one whether she had sobered up or not. Damn it, she had to remember that point.

I swallowed hard, "I don't know."

She gave me the evil eye, "Well…I'm surprised to see you without her mouth attached to your dick." she spat.

I had to hold back my smile, it wasn't funny, I knew that, but she was a firecracker and I loved that. Brenda didn't beat around the bush, she never did. Some may say she was bitchy maybe even immature but I found it sexy. She was feisty and honest and it was one of the things I liked about her.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Brenda…"

She shook her head not wanting me to continue and lost her balance as she tried to walk away from me. I caught her quickly before she hit the ground. I picked her up and carried her to the bed and she just looked at me. "Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" she asked me seriously.

"Because…I care about you…" Her eyes stared intently into mine and at that moment I wanted to tell her exactly why I was really there. I wanted to tell her that the thought of her with someone else made me physically sick, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and that she was all I thought about. I wanted to tell her she took over my whole mind, in the mourning and in the afternoon. I wanted to tell her if Tony had gotten farther with her and he would have hurt her in anyway I would tear him a new asshole and make him regret ever being born. Well he had it coming to him already but I could honestly kill him for it all. "You're my best friends sister…I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh…I see…Brandon's sister" she murmured, I wasn't sure what her face inclined or what the tone meant.

"Look Brenda…I know we haven't really talked in a while, and…" I didn't want to talk about the movies, "Whatever you think about me…however you see me…I consider you my friend…not just Brandon's sister, regardless if you want my friendship or not."

She smiled as her lids did heavy blinks, she allowed her eyes to close finally and my hand found her cheek. My thumb caressed it gently and then I pushed her hair behind her ear. She had passed out again shortly after and by now it was morning. I heard movement in the hallway and through the house. I leaned in and gently kissed Brenda on her forehead. I got up slowly trying not to wake her. The last thing I needed was Brandon getting the wrong idea about where I had slept last night. I mean he would find out soon enough what had happened. I prayed he would just be thankful I was there instead of blaming me somehow. I crept silently out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me. The moment of truth…did Brenda remember anything? Would she be pissed…thankful? I guess I would soon find out.

_I know shock me shock me. Tony Miller is a bad bad bad boy. Next up Brenda's POV…do you think she remembers anything? What do you think she will do, how will she react when she learns what happened and who saved her? Let me know what your thinking so I can tell you. DUH._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Half Assed but Amazing!**

Fuck…My…Life…

My head was pounding. It felt like someone had smashed it multiple times in a door and then decided to kick the shit out of it. My hand found my face as I roughly rubbed down it. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock…fuck, it was 12:30 in the afternoon. I wondered if Brandon was still there and what my parents were thinking. I normally would have checked in with them if I was going to be this late. They thought I was spending the night at Kelly's. My parents knew Donna's parents were out of town and that she was staying at Kelly's too. I knew Jackie Taylor wouldn't call, my lie was safe but the more time that past I knew they would wonder and start calling the house. I slowly sat up trying to pull myself together. I whipped the covers off of me and moved my legs off the side of the bed. I slowly stood and made my way to relieve myself in the bathroom. I looked confused as I noticed I had no underwear on. Nice Brenda, what you just get drunk and pass out and decide to fling your panties off? Classy. I shook my head and thanked god I was alone.

After washing my raccoon eyes and splashing some water on my face, I quickly found my underwear and made my way out of the bedroom. I heard voices coming from downstairs as I approached. I walked in and saw Steve and Dylan sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of what looked like coffee and Donna sitting at a bar stool eating cereal.

"Morning." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hey there Bren…how you feeling?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Like someone kicked my head in, you?" I didn't make eye contact with him as I grabbed an empty cup from the counter and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"I feel great! A bloody Mary sounds good, you interested?" joked Steve.

I swallowed invisible bile as I made my way to the kitchen table, orange juice in hand. I sat down and noticed Dylan glance at me. He shyly smiled at me silently; I just looked at him oddly. His expression was hurt suddenly and he looked down into his coffee cup. "What the fuck happened last night?" I mumbled wanting to kill myself.

"I am going to cut out." Dylan said suddenly getting up. "Thanks Donna…I'll see you guys later." he looked at me one last time. He looked sad…maybe he was just hung over too. I didn't say bye but his eyes stared into mine as he mumbled bye and headed out.

"Later McKay." called out Steve before taking another sip of coffee. We all heard the front door slam shut and I pressed my forehead to my hand as I lowered it to the table.

"Ughhh god what the fuck did I drink?"

Steve laughed, "Mucho Mango Margarita's with a side of Ruffies." My head shot up.

"What? Ruffies?" I saw Donna swing around on her stool as we both stared at Steve curiously.

"Yeah…you know Rohypnol…the date rape drug…you don't remember anything?" Steve was serious now.

I shook my head, "No."

At that moment Brandon and Kelly made their way into the kitchen holding hands and looking a lot more refreshed than I did. "Good Morning." Kelly said chipper.

"Ooo is that coffee?" Brandon said as he eyed the pot on the counter. He looked up at me and chuckled, "Bren…rough night?"

"Shut up Brandon." I was not in the mood for him at all. I looked at Steve who looked like he was going to continue and I subtly shook my head and he gave me a nod in understanding. I would have to wait to hear what an ass I probably was last night later when I could get Steve alone. I barely listened as they made small talk in the kitchen. I called my parents and checked in. Told them I was lying out by Kelly's pool with the girls. Only in California was my mother's response at the fact it was December and she thought it was funny we were swimming. She also added she hadn't heard from Brandon and I told her I had talked to him and he was still at Steve's doing the same thing. That took care of my parents for a couple hours so I could try to pull myself together some more. Shower and make myself more presentable so they wouldn't be suspicious as to what the hell I did last night. I was curious as well. We helped Donna clean up, surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Shortly after Brandon announced he was going to walk Kelly to her car and I took advantage.

"So Steve…what happened last night?" I said curiously not caring Donna was there she had already heard as much as I had.

"Let's just say Brenda, you were lucky McKay was there."

"Dylan?" I was surprised at that; I hadn't talked to Dylan in months.

He nodded his head and didn't continue.

"Hello…Steve are you going to spit it out before Brandon comes back or what?"

"Oh right." Steve sat down and I sat next to him. "We were all drinking pretty heavily and I was joking around with Kyle and Josh and some other guys from the football team when I heard shouting and banging upstairs. Kyle and I looked at each other and ran up to see what the commotion was. When we got there, you were lying on the bed passed the hell out and Dylan had Tony Miller by the shirt against the wall."

"Tony." I whispered remembering we had hung out and flirted a lot last night.

"Dylan told me to get Tony the hell away from you and he ran over to you. You were still oblivious while he doted on you. I heard Dylan yell to Tony about what he had given you and took Tony downstairs and out the fucking door. I'm not sure after that what happened but as Kyle and I threw Tony out the front door he said "Come on guys, you know how it is, she was begging for it. Some girls just need a little more persuading." Steve rolled his eyes, "What a prick…anyway that was the last time I saw Dylan, he seemed sincerely worried about you and extremely pissed off at Tony. I guess I missed it but I think Dylan punched him." Steve shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and I sat silent in shock.

Dylan had helped me? I was almost positive he hated me. He hadn't really talked to me in months but then again I didn't talk to him either. At that moment Brandon had come back in and asked if I was ready. Soon after we were on our way home and I couldn't stop thinking about Dylan, Tony and the whole unknown mess that apparently happened last night. The fact I was drugged was scary enough. I thought about waking up without panties on and felt mortified. I realized maybe Dylan could fill in the blanks for me. If anything, I had to thank him. If he saved me from a possible date rape or something like that, I owed him more than a thank you.

"Why are you so quiet Bren? Did you have too much fun last night?" Brandon smirked as I turned around in the passenger seat. Donna was driving us home and she eyed me and I knew she was wondering if I was going to tell Brandon about what had happened.

"I'm fine." I lied, I would eventually tell Brandon but not until I knew the facts. "What are you going to do today?" I asked him changing the subject and secretly wondering if maybe I would have a chance in talking to Dylan today. He had left before Brandon had come downstairs, maybe they had planned to hang out today?

"Don't know…Dylan had mentioned yesterday about coming over and working on the car but I didn't talk to him much last night. He must have been busy with a little hottie last night."

I cringed at the thought then I remembered…Casey. Tramp. I had to swallow the increase of saliva in my mouth, I was still pretty nauseous and the thought of Dylan getting head from that little skank made me want to vomit. "Yeah…busy with a sluts big ugly mouth on his dick."

Brandon and Donna glared at me and I realized I said that out loud. I didn't really talk like that. It's one thing when it's my inner thoughts but I had surprised them. A slow smile spread across my brothers face, "Do tell?" he said suddenly leaning forward from the back seat.

I was quiet and I glanced at Donna, "Brenda walked in on nasty Casey going to town on Dylan's crotch last night. She is something else. Who does that? Hey…Dylan…want to put something in my mouth…its disgusting." Donna finished for me with extreme disgust in her voice and I just continued to stare out the window. Donna was a bigger prude than I was, I honestly wasn't against something like that even though I had never done it but a party with a random guy seemed cheap and slutty to me.

"Lucky bastard." Brandon said shaking his head. I turned around and glared at him. He smirked and sat back. I assumed him and Kelly hadn't gotten that far then. Thank god. Gag.

I shook my head and Donna and I glanced at each other, "Boys." we said in unison and she pulled up in front of my house. I opened the passenger door for Brandon but he decided to jump out of the convertible from the back seat instead. Donna giggled as Brandon ran up the front yard.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. As I shut the door I thanked Donna for the ride and the party. She stopped me as I turned around to walk up to my house.

"Ahh Bren?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and looked at her.

"Do you like Dylan or something?"

"What? No!" I knew I answered too quickly.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure about that?"

"Wh…Why do you say that?" Nice Brenda, keep stuttering you idiot.

She shrugged, "I don't know…you seemed really upset about Casey and I just thought…maybe you were jealous."

I fake laughed, "Yeah I'm jealous of her…not." damn it, did she see right through me? Had Brandon?

"Well he did save you…maybe he feels the same too?" for being naïve Donna was sure being observant today.

"Come on Don…this is Dylan McKay, he makes out with a different girl every night, he was just getting a blow job from one of the girls in our class. Someone like Dylan would never be interested in someone like me. I'm too innocent and not as pretty as half of those girls he hooks up with."

She shook her head, "Brenda…you are totally prettier than them and plus…the girls Dylan hooks up with are good for one thing. They aren't girls that he would take seriously. I don't know…I just don't think Dylan would have been so mad that he punched Tony out if he didn't maybe feel something for you. That's all I am saying. Look call me later, my parents are coming home tonight, I need to make sure all traces of my party are gone before I am grounded for the rest of my life."

Without saying another thing she drove away and I just stood there like an idiot and watched her car until it was out of sight around the corner. Her words rang out into my head over and over and suddenly I was questioning Dylan's motives also. I had thought he liked me in the beginning but soon after those thoughts disappeared, I mean, I wasn't like those girls and when I did practically throw myself at him, he denied me. What if he did? I realized I had been standing outside for ten minutes with a goofy grin on my face as I came too. The thought of Dylan interested in me did things to my body I only felt when I thought about him. It made my stomach flop with butterflies and an unfamiliar tingle between my legs. I shook my pervy fantasy out of my head and headed into the house.

I sat on my bed as I read the same page over and over. I had a test in Brit Lit the following day but I couldn't concentrate. My mind thought about Dylan, Tony, the party, what Donna had said. I couldn't think about anything else. My parents weren't home, they had some company gala to go to for my dad's firm and they had told us they would be home late. I had went downstairs a couple times, glancing out into the driveway but Mondale was covered untouched and I had assumed Dylan wasn't coming over. I threw my book off my lap and onto my bed giving up reading it. There was no point in pretending. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't think I was ugly by any means but prettier than all those girls? I didn't see it, maybe their confidence made them more attractive? I took a deep breath running my hands through my hair and quickly adjusting my bangs when I heard a thud from Brandon's room. I decided I was going to talk to him, I always talked to my brother, we were so close like that. Initially I didn't want Brandon to know about Tony, he would be pissed and no doubt he would say something to him when really I'll I wanted to do was forget about it. But I knew I had to be realistic. Brandon would hear at school and he would be more upset I didn't tell him myself. I knocked twice and slowly opened the door. My eyes found an empty bed and then my eyes quickly scanned his room. There in the corner seated at Brandon's desk chair was Dylan. He had his feet rested on the desk with a text book in his lap. He slowly looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Hey you." he said quietly as he closed the book and lowered his feet from the desk, "how are you feeling?" god he was hot. I took a deep breath and glanced at the ground thinking maybe I was being creepy by staring at him.

"Umm good actually." I looked around, "Where's Brandon?" I stood nervously at the door.

"We were studying but Kelly called so he took the call downstairs, they been on the phone for 45 minutes already." he rolled his eyes and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "You know…young love."

"Retch." I said with a smile making my way into the bedroom and closing the bathroom door behind me. He smiled at me and watched me and I made my way to the bed and plopped down. There was an awkward silence between us and after a few moments I just spoke up. "Thank you…by the way."

He tilted his head and looked at me confused.

"For saving me…Tony…for punching him…thanks."

He suddenly understood and nodded, "Of course." His voice sounded upset and I could have sworn he clenched his fists at the mention of it.

Being brave I got up and walked over to him. As I got closer he watched me and leaned back in the desk chair as I approached. I knelt down in front of him and looked at him. He looked nervous as I leaned into him, I don't think he realized what I was about to do. I lifted my arms, "Come here." I practically whispered.

He swallowed hard and leaned into my arms. I wrapped them around his neck and squeezed him tightly hugging him. "Thank you so much." I repeated. I felt his nose brush into my hair and I heard him inhale me. He ran his nose down toward my ear and I swore I heard a small moan come from him. It turned me on and sounded so erotic. I felt the butterflies again and the tingle in between my legs. Dylan's hand caressed my back and suddenly I felt his finger tips graze the small amount of skin that was exposed between my tiny t-shirt and the top of my sweats. I leaned out from him keeping my arms around his neck and his didn't more his from my waist either. We stared at each other for a long moment. I wanted to kiss him but I was hoping he would lean in and make the first move.

Fuck it. I leaned in and brushed my lips slowly over his. The feeling of his soft lips consumed me. Our lips were barely touching, they weren't even moving against each other. It was as if we were both shocked and taken over by the feeling of our lips touching we didn't even deepen it. I felt Dylan's hands tighten around my waist and pulled me to him. I realized that I was still kneeling in front of him, I was in between his legs and I could feel his hard on against my stomach and the wetness in between my thighs. Holy shit I was kissing Dylan, well not really. There was no tongue or anything really. It was intense but it seemed like a long peck. He breathed into my mouth and pulled away slightly. I had my eyes closed and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I didn't know if his eyes were open or closed but I felt his forehead press against mine. His taste still lingering on my lips, his sweet breathe breathing into my face. He was delicious and I wanted him. I had never had feelings like this before, not the feelings I had for him but the physical ache to be with someone. I rubbed my legs tightly together, my body needed friction, it was odd but it made me tingle more.

"Bren…" he whispered like he wanted to say something. I opened my eyes as his forehead was still pressed against mine.

His eyes were closed after all, "Dylan…" I whispered back in hopes he would continue.

We both heard movement down the hall and just like that Dylan was pulling me off the ground and separating us. I stood there in another world, I didn't even care I was about to get caught with my brothers best friend in his room. I felt like the room was spinning. I continued to stare at him and Brandon came through the door.

"Dylan bro, I brought you a soda." he threw the can to Dylan and as Dylan took his eyes off me for a second he caught it.

"Hey Bren." Brandon acknowledged me and went and sat down on his bed as he opened his soda. I tore my eyes from Dylan and watched Brandon set down his soda and continue to glance through the text book he must have been studying before Kelly called.

"Well…I should get back to studying." I didn't even recognize my voice. It was shaky and high. Dylan sat back down on the desk chair and smirked at me. He must have noticed the voice change as well.

"Night Bren…Oh Dylan's sleeping over…so we have a ride to school tomorrow." He said without looking up.

All I could do was nod as I slowly backed toward the bathroom door. Holy shit I was horny as hell for this boy and he was going to be sleeping in the room attached to mine by a small connecting bathroom. I managed to make it to the door and as Dylan and I stared at each other I opened it but before I had pulled it wide enough I ran into it. I heard Dylan chuckle and without making eye contact again I rushed out of my brothers room before I could make a bigger fool out of myself. I flashed through the bathroom and into my room closing the door quickly. I pressed my back into it and closed my eyes as what had just happened flooded my mind.

Sweet baby Jesus, that boy is a sex god. I have never wanted to rip someone's clothes off as much as I wanted to his. He seemed cocky and confident and I acted like an idiot, stumbling over my words and barely able to walk. Ha Cocky, Dylan's cock…holy shit what was I doing; now I was thinking of Dylan's extremities.

I tried to lie down even though it was pretty early. All that I could think about was that half ass kiss that was so amazing. If a long peck was like that, how would a real kiss with him be? With tongue and our lips opening and closing in sync. I tossed to the other side. I pictured him running his fingers through my hair and roughly bringing his lips to mine. Leaning me against the wall and pressing his body against mine. I tossed again. His hands on my breast, kneading them, oh god sucking them. I tossed again, his fingers touching me, rubbing me. I roughly tossed again, then I pictured his dick in front of me, I fantasized about doing what Casey the whore did to him and my eyes literally flew open as I sat up quickly. Holy shit, he was in the next room, and I wanted him.

Fuck…My…Life.

_*evil grins* haha Brenda is naughty in that head of hers. So what did you think? Did you know she wasn't going to remember? There are a lot of secrets these two are going to be keeping from the gang…that's the only hint I am going to give you in this story. Any guesses? What's going to happen next? Want to hear Dylan's POV about this half kiss we'll call it? Do you remember the first time you felt this way about someone? Share it if you don't have a lot to say with a review. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 What is real...Just a Dream.**

If I was home right now I would be jerking it. No doubt. That kiss or whatever the fuck it was with Brenda was amazing. The feeling of her petite little body against mine, arms around my neck. Grabbing at the little hairs on the back of my neck. The whimper I'm not even sure she was aware she made when I pulled her harder against me. Even though I didn't have any serious x-rated material to use, I had enough Brenda to be able to jerk off to her for months. And now, now I was tossing and turning, with a raging hard on and all I could think about was her. She was sleeping in the next room, all that was separating us was a bathroom. If Brenda wasn't Brenda…I would have snuck the fuck in there. But I couldn't do that, no way could I do that…right?

Jesus Christ this is ridiculous. I hear her protective twin brother 5 feet away from me in his bed snoring away and I am thinking about sneaking into her room and doing things I have been dreaming about with her since I met her. I was a horrible friend. But what if Brenda liked me like I liked her? Couldn't and wouldn't he be happy for us? Could I be a good boyfriend to her, take her out, make things romantic for her like I know she likes. If it was any other girl that I felt this way about I would die trying to be that guy but with Brenda…I couldn't afford to fuck it up.

"Fuck" I whispered softly, throwing the covers off myself. I was not going to sleep here again, it was too fucking hard knowing she was so close and off limits. My hand found my dick as I got up out of bed. I adjusted myself so I was now more comfortable but sadly my boxers didn't hide it at all.

"Whatever", I mumbled running my hand through my unrulely hair. I grabbed the bathroom door, the least I could do was splash water on my face, I wished I could release some of the damn tension in my pants but that was not going to happen here. I reached for the light switch but before I could turn it on, the lights flicked on anyway. I looked up and saw the most incredible sight I have ever seen. There in the bright lights of the bathroom Brenda stood in a small t-shirt and the shortest fucking pajama shorts I had ever fucking seen. I knew my eyes took her in without even thinking about it. By the time they found her face she looked down quickly covering her arms over her chest uncomfortably, a sure tell sign I was gawking at her...and she knew it.

"Uh…um." fuck I was stuttering, "You…go first." my hands automatically went in front of my dick which was harder now thanks to those fucking shorts.

"Ah…No…its ok…go ahead." Brenda's tone was nervous as her eyes followed my hands and what they were covering. "You're the guest…please…go ahead."

"But its your bathroom." What the fuck was I talking about? Were we really going back and forth about this?

"You can have it." she said quickly.

"You sure?" Jesus, I was hopeless.

"Yeah…I'll wait." she gave me a small smile and took a deep breath.

I tilted my head to the side and smiled back, "Thanks?" why it came out like a question, I haven't a clue. "Um…goodnight…again."

There was a long silence between us, we just stared at each other. Neither one of us making any move to go on with whatever we were going to do.

"Goodnight." she breathed out. Taking several more seconds as she slowly turned around, giving me the wonderful view of her luscious ass. Her shorts so short the bottom of her rounded perfect ass cheeks showed out the bottom. Then the door clicked quietly and she was gone. My head fell back as I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I was so beyond fucked with this girl I didn't even know what to do.

I relieved myself quickly actually having to take a piss now and washed my hands, fully aware that Brenda was probably waiting to go and hearing what I was doing in here as well. I splashed a little water over my face and finished up. I couldn't help but look toward her door. After I did it, I regretted it. I gently knocked on her bedroom door. What I was actually going to say to her I didn't know. She opened it slowly and we just stared at each other. Before I could open my mouth to try and make up some lame excuse for knocking her arms flew around my neck. It happened so fucking fast it was a blur. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me, mine instantly around her waist. The bathroom door gently closed. Her mouth on mine, kissing me. We were kissing, and it was good too. It was heated and rushed and for being a "good girl" she was a hell of a kisser. She parted her mouth allowing my tongue entry and she moaned at the contact. I was over trying to hide my hard on from her after hearing that and I pulled her against me tighter as it pressed into her stomach.

My kiss deepened as my hands slowly found their way to her ass. I rubbed gently, ending it with a squeeze, pulling her pelvis against me. Oh my god this was happening right? Was I fucking dreaming this? At this point if this was a dream I wasn't stopping now. I lost myself in the moment and as I squeezed her ass again. I lifted her right against my dick. She gasped, surprised but wrapped her legs around my waist anyway. I continued to kiss her, as I gently lowered her to her bed. I settled myself between her legs and actually took a second to look at her. Look into her eyes and take this in. She was perfect and beautiful. Her shy smile and sparkling eyes, her dark brown hair lay spread out over the pillow, fanned out perfectly.

"Hi." I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi." she whispered back.

"I just…" I stopped not knowing what I had just wanted to do when I knocked on the door. Let her know I was done with the bathroom? To see her? Do this with her? All of the above?

Before I could finish she lifted her head off the pillow and kissed me again, "I'm glad you did." she answered knowing what I was either going to say or thinking.

I kissed her slowly now the urgency gone. I was kissing Brenda and in her bed. I had literally dreamed about this and jerked off to this fantasy more times that I would like to admit to anyone. Her hands felt so good practically gripping at my back. I ground into her automatically and got the most incredible and sexy noise from her. So I did it again.

"Ahh." she moaned out. Holy fuck.

I kissed her to silence her, that was all I needed was for her god damn parents to hear this or maybe worse her brother. I continued to grind up against her and she met every thrust with her own. Her room filled with heavy breathing and soft moans as we dry humped each other silly. I rested more of my weight on her making sure I wasn't hurting her and my hand found her waist. Her shirt was short so it automatically found her soft warm skin. I tickled it gently running my fingers tips across it. I debated my next move but Brenda decided for me when she arched her breasts into my chest. I took that as a hint as my hand slowly moved under her shirt, my finger tips grazing the bottom of her breast. She moaned again softly so I finally cupped her tenderly. My thumb running slowly across her nipple as it hardened under my touch instantly. How far was I going to go with her? Because in my mind, I wanted all of her and that was probably unlikely. She continued to breath heavily into my ear and I figured she would tell me if I over stepped my boundaries. My lips found her neck as she leaned back giving my better access to it. I continued to palm and gently knead her breast, rubbing my dick against her. It was so fantastic, I didn't even care or think about doing anything else. I got lost in the intensity, all the kissing and touching and grinding, I realized I was about to show her exactly what young 16 year old boys did.

"Shit Brenda…I'm going to come." I said quietly into her ear. I figured I would give her a heads up because I did not want to stop. She tensed under me and for a second I thought I had scared her. Damn it Dylan, she isn't like this, she needs to be treated like a lady. You just told her you were about to come in your pants. Then her hands found my ass and she pulled me against her faster. Her breath heightened and she closed her eyes as I grinded against her keeping the pace she wanted.

"Uhhhhh." She moaned to loud for my comfort. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her deeply, letting our tongues dance around each other. Our breathing and moans muffled by our mouths and then it happened. I had never experienced anything like it and believe me I had come before. We jerked against each other and rode out our orgasms, until finally our pace slowed and then finally stopped. I lay on top off her for several seconds trying to catch my breath and take in just what fucking happened. It was awkward and quiet, I was trying my hardest to think of something to say to her. An adorable giggle came from her so I picked my head up from against her shoulder and looked at her. She was flushed and a incredible sight. Her quiet giggle continued and it was contagious.

"Please say you are laughing because you are happy not because I just came in my pants." I quietly laughed out.

She continued to giggle and shook her head, "I just came in my pants too. I'm laughing because…is this real? Did we just dry hump in my bed?" She whispered with that sweet sexy smile that made my dick twitch again even though it wasn't up for anything just yet.

"I think so." I gently rolled off her and propped my head on my hand and stared at her. Her eyes were twinkling and the flush on her cheeks made her look even more gorgeous.

Our heads snapped to the hallway outside as we heard the creek of the floor. "Fuck." we both whispered.

She held her hand up, then we both heard the footsteps descend down the stairs. "Fuck is it Brandon?" I asked sitting up.

"No." she sat up and joined me, "His bedroom door makes this god awful creaking noise, its probably one of my parents. Don't worry they wont look in on us."

I looked at her again, this time I moved her hair behind her ear and took her in again, "I should get back in there before Brandon wakes up." I gently moved in and kissed her softly. Lingering a little longer than I needed to but she smelt good and her lips were pouting and swollen from our make out.

Now that we had done this, was it going to happen often? Would she be my girlfriend? I didn't think Brenda would be the kind of girl to hook up and not expect something but that was totally fine with me, I didn't want to be with anyone else. Then Brandon came back into my mind at the worst time, _shit Brandon_.

"Your brother is going to kill me." I rubbed my hand over my face hoping she had a good idea of how to break the news to him that we were together.

"He doesn't have to know." she whispered and began to kiss my neck.

My eyes closed from the sensation then snapped open and I pushed her back gently so I could see her face, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at me, "I mean we don't have to tell him this happened, we don't have to tell him anything that happens in the future...it could be our little secret." she whispered the last part into my ear and then took my ear lobe gently in her mouth.

"A secret." I breathed out and closed my eyes feeling her nod but continue to work on my ear and neck. Fuck that felt good. But wait…Brenda didn't want more…she wanted to just hook up with me because if she did want more, it would be impossible to keep a boyfriend a secret.

As I softly kissed her, my head wasn't into it like it should have been. I was thinking about what Brenda had said and why she said it. "I had never done that before." she whispered, "It was really nice." she pulled away and looked at me. I looked into her eyes, trying to see if there was the feeling there that I had for her. I wanted to tell her I didn't want to keep her a secret, I wanted to take her out on a date, get to know her better…but nothing came out. I was scared to know what she really felt for me.

"It was really nice for me too." I whispered sadly back to her. "I should get to bed." I slowly stood and she stood with me.

"Goodnight Dylan." she said with a smile.

"Night Brenda." I smiled back. The little vixen that I was with seconds ago faded and there stood my Bren. A nickname I had heard her brother call her but I had yet to use. I had hoped one day we would be close enough I could.

She stood sweet and innocent and beautiful. I took a couple steps toward her until she was right in front of me. My hands went to her waist as she rested her hands on my chest. I leaned down and took her lips to mine. The kiss was slow and tender. Our lips moved together perfectly, my tongue grazing hers lightly. We pulled back a bit and my forehead found hers. I took in her scent one more time not knowing when I would get to kiss her again. I smiled at her and turned toward the bathroom. She smacked my ass and with the thin material of my boxers it made a slapping noise.

I turned toward her, my eyes wide, "You want me to get murdered don't you?" I joked, not being able to be sad at this moment anymore. She was fucking sexy and beautiful and she was driving me crazy. I moved quickly toward her, grabbing her roughly, picking her up, kissing her lips quickly before throwing both of us on her bed. "You should behave Miss Walsh…or I may have to punish you." I said seductively before gripping both her breasts in my hand. I lowered my face to her chest as I pushed them together. Her scent embraced me as her soft breasts hugged my face. She breathed out arching them against me.

I pulled back and looked at her. I gently leaned down and kissed her again. "Goodnight sweetie." I winked at her and got up. I took the covers and brought them over her. Kissed her one last time and backed myself toward the door. We watched each other the whole way and before I knew it I was back in the bathroom.

I quietly changed my boxers and cleaned myself up. I was surprised I was able to hold out as long as I had.

As I lay in the pull out bed, listening to the quiet snore of Brandon I thought about everything and what Brenda had said. If she meant what I think she meant, this was every guys dream. A secret hook up, that no one knew about. Sneaking around and only giving and taking what we really wanted from each other. No commitment, no strings…just sex. Every guy's fantasy, every guy's dream and wishful thinking. Every guy…but me.

_Bet you cant wait for Brenda's POV huh? Tell me what you think and maybe just maybe I will actually post the next chapter this week. And if you are really nice…you will get the Love Letters Chapter too. XOXXOXOXOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Confused And Hopelessly Devoted**_

I couldn't stop smiling. There I was brushing my hair, my teeth, trying to make myself look morning presentable and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I mean normally I wouldn't care what I looked like to have breakfast with my family but this wasn't any ordinary morning with the Walsh's. Dylan was here and after the night we had, I couldn't help but want to look...well cute.

"Bren…God what did you fall in?" Brandon called out from the other side of the door.

_Grrrrr_, that's all I needed was for Dylan to actually think I was in here going to the damn bathroom. _God he is such an idiot sometimes. _

"Don't have a coronary…I'm done." I ran my fingers through my hair again. Took one last glance at myself and opened his door. "Happy?" I said with frustration. I tried to look over his shoulder to see if Dylan was in there but his damn head was too big. Or his hair…one of the above.

"Actually yeah…I was about to piss myself." He moved past me swiftly.

"Ew." I shook my head and exited the bathroom quickly.

I found myself trotting down the hallway. Yep I said it trotting, I was excited to see him. I couldn't help it. I wondered all kinds of things. Would he smile at me? Would he be able to pretend like nothing happened…would I? God…Kelly would die if she knew what I had done last night. I had no idea where that came from. I was secure and sure of myself. I knew what I wanted and I was sure he would reciprocate. I giggled as I hopped down the last step, taking a quick look at my hair before going into to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie." my dad said looking up from his morning paper.

"Here you go." my mother set down a plate of scrambled eggs on the table.

This was a pretty normal morning at my house. My father drank his coffee and read the paper. My mother always had breakfast made before school but that was the problem. It was a normal morning when I had anything but a normal night. Dylan was no where to be found like I had hoped. As I stood there stupidly Brandon hopped down the step into the kitchen behind me and ruffled my perfectly done hair as he passed.

"Brenda…honey…is everything ok?" my mother looked up after noticing I was dumbfounded.

"Y…Yeah." I got out and sat down quietly.

I picked at my breakfast as my father and Brandon talked about some evil history teacher he had and about trying out for the basketball team. This sort of talk I was used to and blocked out. My father was hard on Brandon when it came to grades and sports. Much more than he was to me. But then again when it came to freedom's and protectiveness I won that round. A million things went around my head. Why had Dylan left so early? Was he embarrassed of what had happened? Did he regret it? I guess I was freaking out but the only thing that would make me feel better would be to see him, get reassured about everything. My security I had last night had disappeared quickly and now I wondered if it meant more to me than it had him. I mean he probably had done that before, maybe he had done it many times. Maybe this was what it was like to hook up with Dylan McKay. _Damn._

After arriving at school, I saw his Porsche there thankfully so I knew he was at least there. That was a good sign right? I was determined to get my books from my locker and head to class. The sooner I could see him the better. As I made my way into school, Kelly practically ran into me.

"Bren…oh my god are you okay? Donna told me what happened at her party. She also told me about Dylan. I can not believe Tony did that…what a slime ball." Kelly continued to go on and on but I had begun to block her out. My eyes skimmed the hallway as I made my way to my locker.

"Oh my God…I cant even believe it, he has always been so nice." Kelly continued. I found myself looking down in the direction of Dylan's locker. It was empty. I sighed and finally looked over at kelly was she stared at me. "Bren…did you hear me?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ah sorry…guess I'm not awake yet, what?" I said trying to justify the fact that I had been in and out of our conversation the whole entire time.

"I said, have you talked to Dylan since…you know?" I opened my mouth to answer her but then I saw him. He walked toward his locker with Jessica Frank. I felt jealous as they laughed together. He grabbed a book from his locker, closed it and rested his back against the locker as they talked. She leaned in whispered in his ear and he smirked. The sexy smirk he gave me sometimes. "Brenda…earth to Brenda? What is wrong with you?"

At this point Donna and Kelly were staring at me like I was insane, "No I haven't talked to him." I lied and without even a good bye I walked towards where they were standing. As a I got near I watched as she leaned in whispering in his ear, running her nose across his cheek. Her hand rested on his chest and guided down his shirt stopping at the waist of his jeans. At this point I was about to pass him and as he looked up he saw me. Obviously I was wrong about him or how he may have seen me. The following night must have meant nothing if he was cozying up with Jessica Frank. He looked down at her as she began to whisper something else to him and I had seen enough. I walked by them without another glance and went towards class. I had blinked away my traitor tears quickly and eased into my seat. I did not want him to see me like this. As far as Dylan McKay was concerned, last night meant nothing to me either.

The day dragged on, I had my morning class with Dylan but I didn't even look at him. If I did I knew I would brake. He didn't attempt to talk to me but then again I didn't give him a chance too. I looked everywhere but next to me and after the longest class in history the bell rang and I was one of the first to leave. Lunch had passed uneventful as I listened to Kelly and Donna talk about clothes and my brother. Hearing about how far she and Brandon had gone at Donna's party was the last thing I wanted to hear. The afternoon carried on much the same. I don't think I said more than 5 words the whole day. Kelly and Donna stopped asking questions about the party and I'm sure they noticed my quietness but I assumed they thought I was just weirded out about what had happened. The truth was I should have been more distraught but my time with Dylan, made the thing that happened with tony seem unimportant which was totally fucked up.

The day was coming to a close with only one more class to go. I would have to see Dylan again and I wasn't sure if I was up for it. Part of me wanted to ditch, but I felt like that would be obvious considering I was acting like I cared less and the simple fact that I had never skipped before in my life. I rounded the door and exhaled seeing he wasn't in his seat yet. It would make it easier to ignore him. I sat down and opened my book and pretended to read the page over and over so I looked busy when he came in. A few minutes past and the teacher began the lesson. I quickly glanced at the empty seat next me and realized Dylan wasn't coming.

My dreams of this day had been anything but. Deep inside I wasn't that surprised Dylan acted this way but then at the same time, I thought maybe just maybe I was special, something to him. Not another notch on the old bed post per say. Dylan McKay was a player, a man whore, a certifiable douche bag and that wasn't going to change. I had fallen for him and now it was too late. He had seemed so into it. I thought me telling him that we could sneak around and stuff like that would of helped this exact situation, that he didn't have to feel like it was all or nothing. I hadn't wanted him to think that just because we made out that now I assumed we were to be a couple. He had heard me, right? That was the point of it. Now the exact awkwardness I was trying to avoid was coming to fruition. Even though I had put myself out there as a well fuck friend, for lack of a better word, he still didn't want me. What was wrong with me? Was I not pretty enough, did I do something wrong the night before? What the fuck did that slut Jessica Frank have that I didn't that would have him whispering and cuddling up with her in the hallway? This was all shitty. I had never felt this way about a boy and it was done before it even started.

I have no idea what the lesson was even about in class. Dylan had not showed up and the events the night before played over and over in my head. I was deep in thought, walking zombie like out of class when I heard my name being called.

"Brenda." Kelly called out. I smiled at her and met her half way.

"Whats up?" I replied, even my voice was sad, how pathetic.

"Donna and I are going over to the pit…want to come?" She sweetly invited me.

I nodded, "Ok, just have to call my mom on the way and let her know."

The drive over to the pit was quick. The L.A. traffic wasn't heavy quite yet and we found a parking space easily and were soon sitting at the table near the jukebox.

Kelly made googly eyes at Brandon while he worked, winking at her as he put his spatula in the waist of his apron. Why he even had a spatula was beyond me. The guy wasn't a cook. Whatever, barf…they were getting on my nerves. I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't heard the bell chime, which it seemed to do often there. I played with the straw of my coke thinking of the best way to handle this situation with Dylan. I mean it wasn't like I wasn't going to see him ever again.

"Dylan man…how's it go?" I heard my brother call out.

I looked up towards the door and there he was in jeans and a white shirt. Hair perfectly sculpted as he leaned ultra cool with his hands in his pockets. James Dean eat your heart out. When I saw him my heart actually skipped a beat. That couldn't be good, but considering I was still alive I guess it didn't hurt a much as you would think. He smiled and went in doing some weird hand shake thing that ended with a snap. Boys were so weird. They started talking as Brandon wiped the counter down, which he did a lot. Again not going to try to understand my brother or his douche bag friend. I kept my eyes on them as I sipped my coke. Dylan rubbed the back of his neck with pure coolness as he looked around. Our eyes met, again with that heart thing. Hmm I quickly had wondered if that had happened enough, if I was losing a second of blood flow to my brain, could I be losing brain cells? He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on mine. He gave me a small sly smirk. _Grrrrrr what the hell?_

"Hey Dylan." Donna called out, "Come sit by us."

He said something to Brandon and moved in our direction. I looked down at my coke, the only open seat was next to me. I waited to feel the electric pull I always had when I was around him. But it never came. Looking up oddly, I noticed he grabbed a chair from a near by table, flipping it backwards and taking a seat next to Donna. Really? There was a seat right here. It dawned on me he was going out of his way to avoid me, not coming to class, not even sitting in the empty seat at our table. I'm pretty sure at that point my face said Fuck off fucker.

"Ladies." he said as he leaned both elbows on the table.

Donna and Kelly said hello and asked him some stupid shit, I was just sat giving him the death glare. He looked at me, his face trying to figure out why I was staring at him like that.

"Brenda, everything ok?" he asked nicely drawing everyone's attention to me.

I shrugged and shook my head, "Nope everything is great." I said a little too fast. He had the gall to smile at me and started engaging in conversation with the girls again.

"So Dylan, didn't see you in class today." I said with a tone that could only be categorized as bratty.

He smiled and shrugged, "Yeah the surf was incredible, I had to catch a few waves before the low tide came in." Kelly and Donna giggled at his cute expression as he talked about his hobby and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah…and here I thought maybe you decided to get a blow job from Jessica Frank in your car." I said nonchalantly. Woah where did that come from?

He choked a bit on his cup of coffee that someone had put in front of him at some point and looked up surprised.

"Eww Dylan…I mean Jessica Frank, that girl is trash…what have you moved through all the normal girls at Beverly and West Beverly and now your on to valley trash?" Kelly said with a giggle.

He looked right at me, "Jessica Frank is a friend." why did he say it to me like that? Like he wanted me to know. He was so on and off.

I rolled my eyes at his blatant lie and got up, "Going to the bathroom." I couldn't be around him one more second.

The break in the bathroom was a welcomed one. I did my business surprised I really did have to pee and washed my hands. Taking a quick look at my appearance after I dried my hands I reached for the door handle to exit the bathroom and there stood Dylan leaning against the door frame. Sexy as fuck.

"What are you do…?" I was cut off by warm luscious lips. His hand grabbed the back of my neck and the pressure of his body backed me into the bathroom. His tongue glided across my lips to ask for permission to enter and I felt the back of the stall door hit my back. I returned the kiss and moaned into his mouth, wasn't I mad at him?

His hands came to cradle my face and he slowed the kiss and exhaled leaning his forehead against mine as he closed his eyes.

"I have been wanting to do that all day." he whispered.

"Yo…you have?" I asked surprised.

His eyes opened as he smirked at me, that sexy smirk that made my panties wet with need. He raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Good idea excusing yourself to the bathroom." he commented.

HUH? I wanted to get away from him, it wasn't an invitation. I looked into his eyes and my legs turned to jelly. Wait what was I mad at again?

He leaned in again and kissed me deeply. This time my arms slid tightly around his neck and I found myself on my tip toes kissing back with fierce passion. His hand moved from my hip up the side of my stomach and gripped my breast tightly. He groaned and kneaded softly as our tongues fought for dominance. We must have stood there kissing for a full 5 minutes before some women came in glaring at us. Dylan leaned in and gave me a soft peck with a smile and slowly moved toward the women. She gave him a smile when he shot her that dark angel smirk and he moved past her without saying a word. The woman huffed and looked at me rudely as she entered the stall to take care of her business.

I stood there dumbfounded, did that just happen? I looked up at myself in the mirror. My hair has bunched in the back, my lips were swollen and red. It took me a second to snap out of it and moved quickly to the sink to try and fix myself. I was heated in a good way and utterly confused at what had just occurred. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I didn't want to come face to face with that woman that had ruined the make out session I had just confusingly had. I walked as normally as I could back to the table. At this point Dylan was seated in his backwards chair and now Brandon had joined the table, sitting in the chair I had at one time sat in sitting close to Kelly with his arm around her shoulders. They were all in conversation as I took my seat.

"God Brenda…we thought you fell in or something." Donna said as a joke. Dylan looked down and smirked and I flushed red.

I shrugged not knowing what to say. Kissed speechless so it seemed. I eyed Dylan as he engaged in conversation with the group, looking at me every once in a while and would shoot me a small smile and winked once.

I was utterly confused and quiet. I sat there the rest of the afternoon until Kelly and Donna announced their departure. They asked me if I wanted to stay. And I replied a simple no. Dylan had even offered to drive me home but as much as that sounded great, I just couldn't for the life of me figure out what was happening. He avoided me the whole day, he left before I had even woke up this morning, adding to the awkwardness of the nights activities. He didn't sit by me and hadn't even tried to talk to me all day to explain why he did any of these things. On my way home I went over and over the events that had happened since I met Dylan. The confusion was thick and I just didn't know where I stood with him. What was going on? And how could I have just made out with him in the bathroom, I so quickly pushed aside my anger at him with a drop of a hat, or a taste of his lips rather. What the fuck was Dylan McKay doing to me?


End file.
